The Diary Of A Broadway Star
by x Iris x
Summary: She's grown up, she lives in NYC and she's a star on Broadway. She's moved on. Or has she? Troy starts to see Sharpay in a different way. Soon she has a few secrets to hide from the man of her dreams and the love of her life.
1. Fate In The Crescent Moon

_The Diary of A Broadway Star_

Summary: Troy finally sees Sharpay in a different way, but is she still her old high school self? What secrets is she hiding? Story is better than summary. Also, this is a songfic with lyrics from "I Cant Take My Eyes Off Of You" Romance/Drama themed. Rated T.

**(A/N): The reason why this fic has its title is because every now and then there will be Sharpay's diary entries in the story. You'll see what I mean later on.**

**(A/N): Also, most of the time whatever is in _italics_ with 'quotations' is usually thoughts or point of views. You'll probably know when you read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can only dream of owning HSM, because I don't. It all belongs to Disney.**

**Plus, I also don't know much about practices for Broadway musicals or any of that. I'm really just guessing, so don't kill me ).**

Enjoy the first chapter of this fic! I have high hopes for it and think it will be something you'll enjoy. Tell all your friends! LOL. Remember, it's only the beginning and introducing you to the story. We haven't got into all the _good_ stuff yet. ;-)

_The Diary of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter One: Fate In The Crescent Moon_

On a cool summer Wednesday night in Manhattan, a calm breeze brushes against the faces of those on foot. The only natural light to be seen is the gleaming crescent moon in the sky. The neon signs and florescent lights illuminate the city; and a young brown haired man strolls down the busy pavement with all the excitement of the Big Apple surrounding him. The turning of his head brings about his eye to catch upon a poster tacked up on the side of a building. The charming brunette stopped in his tracks and stepped over to the poster. It read: _Broadway brings you the newest and greatest musical in the city! Starring Ayden Long, Ramona Kent, and Sharpay Evans._ The young man had to look twice. "Sharpay Evans?" he thought out loud. _'I didn't know she was into Broadway now.'_ He looked over the poster for a minute and then walked on. **(Picture the part of the movie when he looked over the audition sign up list in the hallway LOL)**

"And five, six, seven, eight!" The director screamed as a recording of loud orchestra music played. Immediately, all different combinations of kicks, steps, turns and flips commenced; taking place in an exceptionally arranged manner.

An attractive young blonde danced and danced, moving across the stage beautifully. Her long flaxen hair moved with her body, flipping and twirling as did she. "Stop!" said the short balding director. All dancing ceased at once, each and every huffing and puffing person halting simultaneously. The pretty blonde, next to all of her other cast mates, put on an almost phony smile. This was regular routine in theater especially; to smile after performances, unless directed to have a different dramatic expression on their face. It was very important.

"Fantastic! Good work guys, that was simply marvelous!" said the director. "Take a break. I'll see you all tomorrow."

The tired-out Sharpay took a swig out of her Evian bottle and gulped it down. She sat down on a fold up chair and took off her shoes. Her feet were red, battered and blistered. She winced as she wiped them down with a wet cloth and set them in a bucket of water and ice. Then she took out her sidekick from her pink sequined purse and scrolled through her schedule and to-do list. Today was Thursday, and at 4:15 Sharpay had an appointment with her masseuse. Tomorrow night she was to perform in the Broadway musical she had been practicing for. By now she was exceptional at it because she had already performed it in the theater three times, not to mention the four week preparation before opening night _and_ non-stop practicing in between. But although Sharpay was always very confident in herself, she still hoped deep down in her heart that everything would go well. Therefore, she was thankful that any excess stress would be relieved with a nice, pleasant massage.

"Yeah, I swear!" Troy said to Chad, who was on the phone with him from San Jose, New Mexico. After all, he wanted to move away from Albuquerque, but still wanted to stay close to home.

"I was just walking around in the city after work yesterday and I saw the flyer for the show. It said the newest musical was starring two..other people and Sharpay Evans! I saw it with my own eyes, dude." said Troy.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly surprised either, but it's just funny to see her name after it's been six years since high school, and it's in lights, no less. It's cool how she's been successful, you know? And she's so close to where I live, too! I can't believe it. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go see the play tomorrow night."

"Yeah, really Chad!" he said again. "It should be cool. See ya." Troy hung up.

The next night was Friday night, and Troy was on line to go into the theater and see Sharpay's musical. As he walked in to the theater, where there were _tons_ of people, stands where you can buy drinks and snacks, and a booth set up for souvenirs, he looked up and saw all of the giant sized pictures hung up of Sharpay and her co-stars. _'This should be interesting'_ He thought.

It was about fifteen to twenty minutes into the show when Sharpay's character was brought into the action. At first, Troy had to squint a little to see that it was really her, but then he realized. He was kind of taken aback, and sat back against his chair once again to enjoy the show.

In this one scene, Sharpay's character, Minnie, was dressed in a cut-off top that stops right above her ribs after it passed her bust line. The small top had a zipper half way down the front of it, which was almost all the way un-zipped. She had on a skirt with a waist line that sat a little below her belly button, and the bottom of it fell in the middle of her thigh. Along with it she wore black fish net stockings and knee high boots with a big heel. **(As far as the boots, I wasn't sure how to describe them; and I wanted to be nice with it but the only words that came up in my mind were 'hooker boots'. But you know, lots of people wear them over a pair of jeans in the winter LOL.)** Her hair was long and blonde as always and tonight it had gentle sexy curls in it. The character of Minnie was an old-fashioned dancer and an _amazing_ singer in a bar, (_Not_ like Coyote Ugly) who really isn't all bad. She needed money and couldn't find a job besides doing what she did. Besides, it helped her since she lured all the men as it was. Minnie ends up getting between a relationship because of her history with a man, and because of reoccurring feelings between them, although she doesn't mean to cause any trouble.

As Troy watched Sharpay strut across the stage in that revealing outfit, all of a sudden he was interested. He wasn't trying to be a cad, but it was then that he realized just how beautiful she had grown to be. In high school, he always noticed the attractiveness she had to her, but it was never a big deal as it was now. The more the show went on, the more she danced, the more she sang with that voice, the more she moved around seductively; the more Troy was attracted to Sharpay. Troy started to see Sharpay in a different way. In a sexy way. He hadn't spoken to her in six years, but he _wanted_ her.

**Wow, Troy's a little horn dog, huh! Didn't expect that coming from a Disney Channel sweet, singing jock did ya? LOL! Actually, I liked to portray that in this first chapter when he first sees Sharpay again, but a little later on he will lighten up I promise ). I mean, come on I had to make it a little more realistic. Most guys don't automatically think a girl is beautiful, they think they're hot! LOL enough of that. P Well, sorry if it was kinda short, but I thought that was a really good way to end the first chapter. Did you guys like it? I hope you all will 'cause I'm really working hard on it and will definitely put my all into this story as it comes along. Oh, how I wish you all will press that little 'GO' button on the bottom of the page!**


	2. Mind Flashes

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers: **OMG!I love the song "Cant take my eyes off of you!"

**zashley 358: **update

**musicofthenight32: **awesome! i'll be looking out for your stories!

**nikpink: **I like it... please continue! I can't wait until you update!

**bop2thetop: **oh,I love it!Update soon please:)

**hay2thelee: **i really like this story, update soon!

**RomysLOve: **I so cannot wait until Sharpay sees Troy! This fic is going to be so awesome!

**Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews guys! I thank each and everyone of my readers and reviewers. **

**I hope you all continue to read (..and review) :) Please enjoy this chapter!**

**I can't wait to hear all of your comments/opinions/suggestions**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own HSM.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_The more Sharpay danced, the more she sang with that voice; the more Troy was attracted to Sharpay. Troy started to see Sharpay in a different way. In a sexy way. He hadn't spoken to her in six years, but he **wanted** her.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Diary of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Two: Mind Flashes_

'**_You never know what you're gonna feel, oh_**

_**you never see it coming, suddenly it's real**_

_**oh, it never even crossed my mind, no**_

**_that I would ever end up here tonight'_**

Now, throughout the whole show, all Troy could do was stare at Sharpay. His blue eyes followed her across the stage, with every move she made, and every word she spoke.

A standing ovation filled the whole theatre with roaring applause, hands clapping, whooping, whistling and screaming when the curtains converged. Masses of people were leaving their seats and filling every inch of the theatre as music played on their way out, declaring the end of the show. Troy was stuck in the swarm of people heading towards the exit door; and when he finally got outside the building, his eyes were feasting on none other than the beautiful Sharpay Evans once again. She had a crowd of people around her, signing her autograph on their playbills. He slowly walked out the door, making sure his eyes never left their gaze on Sharpay. He made his way around the small crowd, moving on his tiptoes to see past all the fans.

When he found a right spot to admire her from afar, he stood there. He stood still, watching Sharpay in all her glory, flashing a smile at someone whenever she got the chance, her manicured fingers gripping the pen as it sashays along the numerous pieces of paper. As he watched her, Sharpay, and only Sharpay seemed to be moving in slow motion. Everything and everyone else around Troy moved at its regular quick pace; the people scuttling around him, the cars passing by, lights flashing, businessmen talking on their cellphones with clients or bosses, minimum wage salesmen trying to sell fake products at a stand on the corner. And soon all of those sounds came down to a deadened muffle. All Troy could hear was his heart pounding inside his chest. He was relaxed, preoccupied, in a world of his own and didn't care one bit.

'**_Alright, I see everything in your eyes_**

**_Alright, something's happening_**

'_**cause everyone's around**_

**_but you're the only one I see'_**

The next thing Troy saw was Sharpay hugging a few people, waving with a smile and taking off. She turned the other way and ran behind the building and down an alley. Once Troy snapped out of his trance, he tried to push through all the people, who were still lingering in the same circle. He let out a hardly audible "Excuse Me.." about five times before getting past the whole crowd of people; but by the time he was standing in front of the alley Sharpay had run down, she was no longer in sight. Troy let out a 'god dammit' sigh and decided to leave the scene.

From there, Troy walked to the train station. As he was waiting for his train back to New Jersey **(He lives there now.)**, everywhere he looked he saw flyers for she show he had just seen. With every turn of his head or shift of his eyes there was another picture of Sharpay's face. So, he decided to look down at his feet until his train arrived.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't seem to escape this feeling.'_ Troy thought once he was home and lying in bed. _'What is this I'm feeling.. and why? Why now?'_

The next morning it took Troy about an hour to shake the image of Sharpay from his head. The night before he had seen her for the first time in six years, he admired her from afar, he thought about her the whole way home, and he dreamt about her too. And now, he was just happy to be eating his breakfast in peace.

After cleaning up his breakfast, Troy headed to the bathroom to take a shower. **(If only I really knew what it was like when he takes a shower :D)** He closed the door, stripped off his white tank **(What I actually mean by 'white tank' is a wife beater, but I thought that if I wrote that some people wouldn't know I meant a shirt LOL. My brothers wear them all the time, and I have a couple of pictures of Zac Efron wearing one with a pair of jeans. But anyways…)** followed by his boxer shorts, and stepped into the shower. Once the room was well steamed up and Troy was shutting off the water, he found himself singing an old song…

"Bop bop bop, bop to the top.. slip and slide and ride that—"

"Whoa.." he shook his head as he wrapped a towel around his bottom half and slid open the shower curtain.

Troy wiped the steamy mirror with a towel so he could see his reflection. He cleaned his ears with a q-tip and brushed his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Move it to the grove 'till the music stops.. do the bop bop bop--" Troy was now hitting the side of his head with the palm of his hand to try and get the song out, when he soon felt some warm water leak out of his left ear. He let out a relieved sigh, made a pose at himself in the mirror and headed out to his bedroom so he could get dressed. **(Picture the pose he made in the movie when he was down in the locker room right before he went up to rehearse with Kelsi and Gabriella. He points both fingers at the mirror and puts a smirk on his face..bringing back any memories? Just trying to get the exact image in your head LOL.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Troy was heading back to Manhattan. The weekend was over, and he had to work. The good part though, was that he hadn't thought much about Sharpay for the rest of Saturday, or Sunday even. That was what he told himself.

Once again, Troy strolled through the 'Big Apple', taking notice to many things happening around him. Suddenly, a wave of extreme feeling came over him. He felt the same familiar feeling that he had felt just the Friday night before. The night when he couldn't get Sharpay out of his mind.

'_I guess it's just the environment. This is the same area as I was in by the theatre on Friday..that's all. I'll get over it.'_ he thought as his stomach churned, his heart thumped and a silhouette of Sharpay's figure flashed in his head. _'This is silly, Bolton'_ he thought again. _'It's got to be in your head.'_ Moments after, a perfect picture of Sharpay's sparkling smile flashed in his mind. It went away when he shook his head; but then the silhouette flashed again, and this time it was slightly more clear than it was before. Troy started to breathe a little heavier.

'_Get a hold of yourself dude, you have to cross the street. You're in New York City now, not New Jersey. You can't afford to get hit by a car!'_

Troy focused as hard as he could while crossing one of the streets in the city. He was only about three steps from the curb behind him and had a good eight or nine steps more. He lifted his head from the white lines in the road and couldn't believe his eyes. Crossing the street and coming from the opposite side was Sharpay. She was right there in front of him, glaring at him as she passed by. Troy decided to test himself and turn his head for a second. And when he turned his head back to where she was, the whole image of her had disappeared. She had vanished into thin air. Troy let out a large sigh and shook his head violently as he came up onto the sidewalk once again. _'You see, it's all in your head.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE DAYS LATER THURSDAY:

Troy was pretty wiped from work this past week, and was once again walking to the train station on his way home. It also seemed that he couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay, ever since Saturday. It was a quarter past five, the time he usually gets out of work by on the week days.

A piece of Troy's hair fell in front of his face as he was walking, causing him to attempt blowing it off his forehead. He decided to turn to the store windows to his right since he could see his reflection in them. He walked a little more slowly as he tried to fix his hair in the windows he passed. Something though, that caught his eye, made him step back. He looked into the window of a little coffee shop. It was a pretty blonde girl with an iced coffee in her hand, sitting at a small booth and flipping through a magazine. Troy was not convinced of this however, and kept walking with his eyes forward. The image popped in his head again, and he simply could not resist going back to make sure of what he 'thought' he saw. Troy stopped in his tracks, leaning against a building and casually glancing at his wrist watch. Soon he headed back to the window.

Careful not to be seen and thought of as a stalker of some sort, Troy walked normally up to the shop and peeked his head in front of the window. His eyes widened..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLIFFHANGER! ahaha You know what, I am so happy because in my first fic I didn't end up with many good cliffies. But now, I'm leaving you hangin! Mwaahaaha. LOL okay sorry. So, just like anybody who writes fics, I REALLY appreciate reviews from you guys! It's very important to me to hear what you all think! The more reviews I get sooner, the sooner I'll try and update! How's that deal? Now, how I wish you all will press that little 'GO' button on the bottom of the page!**


	3. Breathing The Same Air

**THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I'm EXTREMELY happy that you all like it! And I see that you're all eager to see what happens next so, I won't leave you waiting much longer. :) (A/N: oh and by the way, in the first two chapters of this story there might have been little problems where there werent any lines to separate time gaps/etc in the story or you may have come across a lonely equal sign like this: But this is because when I typed it up I put in some symbols that don't show up on the site; but now I know what I should/shouldn't use.) SO ANYWAY…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical! Nor do I own any part of 'I Cant Take My Eyes Off Of You' from the original soundtrack. Now that we have that obvious fact down, can we continue?**

_Careful not to be seen and thought of as a stalker of some sort, Troy walked normally up to the shop and peeked his head in front of the window. His eyes widened.._

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter three: Breathing the Same Air_

'_**..I can't take my eyes off of you.**_

_**All it took was one look for a dream come true..'**_

"Sharpay?" Troy said, his heart thumping crazily in his chest as he slowly stepped towards the booth she was sitting in.

The pretty blonde snapped up her head as soon as she heard her name. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well, if it isnt Troy Bolton.." she said as a smile spread across her face. She stared at him for a minute, taking note of how good he still looks, and then went back down to her magazine.

"Yep, in the flesh!" Troy laughed. "I can't believe it! Look at you!" He said; Sharpay smiled and a bit of an awkward moment followed.

"Uhh..s-so.. ho-how've you been?" Troy managed to spit out, still smiling uncontrollably.

Sharpay glanced back up at him and down at the magazine again, thinking to herself that she shouldn't bother with her past right now.

Troy stayed focused on her face—and the conversation, hoping that she would answer him.

"Well, I'm sitting right here in front of you if that's what you mean."

Troy could see that either something was wrong or she was avoiding the subject.

"Oh. And uh.. how about Ry—"

Sharpay knew that he was about to ask about her brother. She cut him off..

"What about you Troy? You seem to have kept yourself together pretty well." Sharpay said, her eyes still glued to the magazine as she single-handedly turned the page.

"Oh well uh, I think the last time we were even spitting distance from each other was our college days, but uh.. guess we didn't talk much.."

"Yea" Sharpay said "I attended a higher class college than you, while maybe once or twice every other week we passed each other on the street. Then you just disappeared."

"Yeah well..I decided to move to New Jersey and finish college there. Then I found a pretty nice appartment, I settled and..that's where I've been ever since." He closed his explanation with a small smile, taking his sweaty hands out of his jeans pockets and casually taking a seat across from Sharpay.

'_Imagine she gives me a dirty look and tells me to get up. After all, in high school it was a crime to even breathe her air.'_ Troy thought. But to his surprise, Sharpay didn't really seem to mind that he shared a space with her.

"So how about you Shar, are you living here in Manhattan?" he pursued the small talk.

"Sharpay looked up from her magazine, "Yes Troy; actually I live in my own little penthouse at the other end of the city."

"Oh.. that must be..b-be n-nice." Troy said, a part of him regreting sitting closer to Sharpay, which only made him more nervous.

Sharpay caught Troy gulping pretty loudly as he played with his fingers underneath the table and she smiled a little; then snapping back to her forcing ignorance.

Troy cleared his throat and continued, "Not to stay on the same type of topic or anything, b-but you look.." he trailed off as he turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sharpay looked at him intently now, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

Troy looked up at her straight in the eye as if he hadnt even taken a pause and said, "I mean you look great."

Sharpay smiled, not sure if she was smiling to Troy or to herself, as her creamy cheeks slightly flushed a rosy pink.

"Well, I..I have been keeping up with my yoga and all throughout the years… not to mention all the intense dancing I have to do for my.. _broadway musical_ project." She stopped right after her sentence and lifted her eyes to see if Troy showed any astonishment, for she had no idea that he had been at one of her shows.

Troy had to think fast about what his response would be. He once thought about pretending to be clueless and letting her brag and boast about being the star; but he decided on something else.

"Oh yeah, Shar! I can't believe that! You know—For my mom's birthday I told her that I would take her to see a show here in the city.. she loves that kind of stuff; and yours is the one she picked. I had _no idea_ you were in it. She didn't say anything about it!" He lied, not wanting Sharpay to know that Troy immediately went to see a show that he would normally _never_ got to see by himself, and just because he saw that she was in it.

"Oh so you went to see it!.." Sharpay said, not completely expecting his answer.

"Yeah!" Troy said, "And you know what, it was great! That's so awesome. Good for you!" Troy lightly punched Sharpay on the arm.

Sharpay pulled away, giving troy a 'what do you think you're doing' look, and making the moment a tad bit awkward.

"Oh..uh-s-sorry." Troy said quietly, a little embarassed.

Sharpay went down to her magazine once again. Every time she went back to intently reading her magazine, Troy felt like he was losing her. He knew he had to say _something_ else. He knew what he wanted to do, but was so incredibly scared that it made his mind run even faster. He wasn't sure what to do.

"So… i-it seems like you uh..like … coffee?" Troy said.

Sharpay, again, not expecting the question asked, replyed, "Uhm, yes Troy. Actually I do like coffee very much; I come here a lot. It's a nice place to relax." She nodded and took a sip of her iced coffee. By now, Sharpay was more loose and uninterested with her magazine and the two kept locking and unlocking eye contact.

Troy began to speak again, "So um…uh well, would…" he stuttered as his forehead began to sweat. "How about uh.. d-do you um.. Iwas just-j ..just wondering…"

Sharpay stared at him. _'He's so adorable when he's tongue-tied'_ She thought. _'Especially now, despite the beads of sweat forming on his face.'_ She couldn't help but smile as Troy babbled on. She looked at him the same way she did before; smiling and slowly nodding her head in hope that he would soon be able to get through a sentence. _'Should I really be getting myself into this?'_

Troy took a deep breath. "…Would you like to.. go out with me some time? You know… for coffee! .. Uh—or something?" he said, overjoyed that he had finally asked.

Sharpay grinned a tiny smirk to herself as she unfolded her hands. She said, "Oh, well I don't know..A date, with Troy Bolton? After all these years? You know, everything is very hectic around here, especially for me.." She said coolly.

"..Well, I understand." Troy said, nodding slowly. He started feeling pretty upset. _'Maybe I shouldn't have tried. Why did I ever think that I could have a chance?'_

"..But," Sharpay continued, "I think I could fit you into my busy schedule." She said.

Troy lifted his head up and chuckled a little. Sharpay smiled too, knowing that she had brought relief to Troy Bolton's face. She reached in her purse for her sidekick and scrolled through her calendar. "Hmm.." She pouted her lip a little as she kept scrolling. "How's this Saturday? Tomorrow is too busy for me." She stated.

Troy smiled widely and picked up his hands in agreement. "This Saturday is good!" he said.

Sharpay put away her sidekick and stood up as she gathered her things. "Then it's a date!" She said "Meet me here."

Troy stood up as well. "Yeah…it's a date." he said quietly as he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. "See you then, Shar."

Troy held the door as Sharpay walked out of the shop. Troy could smell the scent of her perfume as she passed by him. "Yeah," She said, "See you then." They began to walk in two opposite directions. "And, Troy?" Sharpay called. They both turned. "Yea?" he asked.

"Don't call me Shar."


	4. Reunited Part I

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought the idea of how they 'met' in a coffee shop was cute. So, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, and BTW, thanks to those who give me constructive criticism. It can be pretty helpful to improve my writing. I should really take a more careful look at my grammatical errors, LOL! Anywho, I just got my bottom braces on my teeth about a week ago and my mouth was really hurting. :( So, I decided to do more writing to feel better. Hope you guys enjoy it! P.S. I just wanna let you know that this chapter will probably be a really long one. I'm actually gonna break it into part 1 and part 2. This chapter is part 1. Sorry about that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Troy, Sharpay, Chad, or any other aspects of 'High School Musical'. I just like making my own story out of it. :)**

**OH! ALSO, I MADE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS TO LOOK AT THAT COMPARES WHAT SHARPAY USED TO LOOK LIKE, AND WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE NOW IN THE STORY. I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE KINDA COOL TO GO ALONG WITH THE FIC. THE URL IS ON MY PROFILE. I ALSO TOOK AWAY THE NOT NEEDED STUFF THAT MADE MY PROFILE REALLY LONG AND ADDED SOME TROYPAY PICTURES. I HOPE YOU ALL CHECK IT OUT! THANKS XOXO..**

**-----------------------------------------**

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter four: Reunited Part 1_

Troy grew anxious as he sat listening to the ringing through his phone receiver. After three rings, he heard a familiar voice answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Chad! Are you busy?"

"_No man whatsup?"_

"Okay good cause man, do I have some news for you!"

"_What are you talking about; what kind of news?"_

"Guess who I saw last night."

"_Uh.. Dude, I don't know! Who'd you see? Was it Gabi?"_

"Pssh; No, even better. I was walking to the train station from work and I saw _Sharpay Evans_ sitting in a coffee shop!"

"_Dude, no way! Sharpay..Evans?"_

"Yes way, man. So I walked in there and started talking to her, and.."

"_..Was she still a bitch?"_

Troy sat and thought for a minute. Did he really want Chad to know that he started having a thing for Sharpay? Sure, they were best friends for years, but Chad never seemed to think anything higher of Sharpay than the fierce ice queen who shouldn't be bothered with. When Chad was comparing Sharpay with a mountain lion, his exact words were, _"A mountain lion's cute too.. but you don't pet it."_ Troy shook his head. He thought it would be best to just keep it cool for now.

"I don't know man, not so much as she used to be, but she still had that 'distant attitude' thing going on—I don't know."

"_So what did she say?"_

"Well she stayed preoccupied with her magazine most of the time, but she did say that she was living in a penthouse in New York City, and she mentioned the whole broadway play thing."

"_Oh yeah, I forgot you went to see that! How did she look?"_

"Well she basically looked the same in the show and in the coffee shop. But uh..you know, she didn't change all _that_ much. She did mature and everything.."

"_Oh yeah, is she still an A cup?"_ Chad laughed.

Troy made a face. "You know, I didn't really notice, man."

"_So, what did you say? I know you with your small talk Troy.. so what, did you ask her about her brother or anything?"_

Troy stayed silent for a moment.

"_Actually, how is Ryan? Did she say?"_

"Actually, she didn't mention.. when I was about to ask her about him, she… changed the subject."

------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay came in from work, dropped her keys and took off her black heels. She sat down at the table which had her small, baby blue diary resting on it from the day before. After eyeing it as she drummed her finger nails on the dark wood, she opened it and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_A very unexpected thing happened to me last night. I was minding my own business sitting in my usual coffee shop, reading my magazine and sipping my iced hazelnut decaff, and the next thing I know, I'm being graced with the presence of none other than Troy Bolton! It sure was a surprise to see him. My question was, (and still is, by the way..) why did he choose my coffee shop? Once he got in, he never ordered anything. So, he must have wanted to see me! Why after six years have passed, though, I am not certain. He called my name, and when I looked up, he was standing there over me, with sort of an overly happy entranced look on his face. It surprisingly didn't bother me much though. As soon as I saw him something scary happened. Something that I didn't think would ever happen again in a long time. I started feeling like I did when I was in high school. Well, when WE were in high school. My heart skipped a beat, and I had to fight with all my might not to break out with a grin. Troy Bolton always had that effect on girls. Every girl in school just loved him, and I never realized just how insanely idiotic I was to fall for him. To be taken under that spell he had over every teenage girl around him. Even my mom thought he was a hunk! And not once did he notice me. Him and every other jerk in that school only looked at me in one way. Of course he had to follow the crowd. I was never given a chance then, why would he give me a chance now? I don't know if I should fall too deep like I did six years ago. I finally learned my lesson and got passed everything, and now he thinks he has the right to come barging into my life all over again! The craziest thing is that I said yes. He asked me out on a date and I agreed to go out with him. I can see that he still has his ways about him. And I sure hope my heart is ready for a bumpy ride._

_Sharpay._

Sharpay shut the book and layed the pen on top of it. She let out a sigh and went to go take a shower.

-------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY; THE DAY OF THE DATE.**

**3:45 P.M.**

**TROY'S APPARTMENT**

Troy had just gotten out of the shower and was in his towel, heading to get dressed. Tonight was his date with Sharpay, and he wanted to make sure that he made a good impression. Plus, he just wanted to look good. Troy tried on about five outfits before he decided on one of them. He messed around with his hair for about ten seconds in the mirror, since he pretty much always kept it the same, he brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and topped it off with four sprays of his best cologne. The last couple of girls that he went on dates with had told him the scent was irresistible, so he bought three more bottles. After he was all done with his appearance, he headed out to pick up some last minute things for his date.

**SAME DAY.**

**SAME TIME.**

**SHARPAY'S PENTHOUSE**

Sharpay was pretty nervous about her date with Troy. She deffinitely wanted to look her best for him since it's been six years. She wanted to prove to him that she can carry herself even better than she did in school. Another thing was to show him how much she's grown up; and that she wasn't so spoiled as she acted at times.

She had been in her bedroom for the past 15 minutes at least, trying to decide on what to wear. She must have tried putting about ten outfits in front of her body in the mirror, still on the hangers. But she finally came to an end of her searching, when she tried on this one outfit…

"Perfect." she smirked to herself.

It was a pair of denim, slightly frayed and worn-out shorts that were a little longer than the 'daisy duke' shorts with a pair of heeled brown leather boots that came almost up to the knees, and a light, sleeveless patterned top that hung off the shoulders and came just over the shorts. The bottom of the blouse was almost tattered (but it's supposed to be that way) and each piece came to a point. **(A/N: Sorry if the shirt confuses anyone. It's hard for me to explain it. I practically made up and designed my own shirt with that one, LOL! Well, I'm still not too sure how to explain what I can see in my head with words, but I've seen a couple of dresses that look like that at the bottom.)** Sharpay decided to keep her hair wavy like she had it in the play. Since high school she had let her bangs grow a little longer than they were, so now they were below her forehead, not resting on it; and she wore them mostly to the side, **(The way that Ashely Tisdale wears her bangs a lot of the time.)** She had also took a couple of courses on makeup and cosmetics, so she had gotten exceptionally better at doing her own makeup. Sharpay sprayed herself a couple of times with one of her many perfumes, this one being called 'Pink Sugar', and did a little twirl around in the middle of her bedroom. She smiled at herself in the mirror and checked the clock. It read 4:52. _'I guess I better get going.' _She thought. She walked into her kitchen and paused a minute. She was trying to decide if she should take her car or walk to the coffee shop. '_Well,' _she thought, _'it would only take about ten minutes or so to get there if I walked…but, I don't want my hair to get messed up and I might get all sweaty from walking! ..Better take the car.'_

-----------------------------

When Sharpay arrived outside the coffee shop in her shiny red Mercedes and walked through the door, she saw that Troy had gotten there before she did and was sitting at a booth, waiting for her. He stood when he saw her walk in.

Sharpay couldn't help but smile when she saw Troy. He was wearing a pair of simple blue jeans, slightly worn-out as well, with a white button-up dress shirt (similar to the one he wore in the scene 'Start Of Something New') and a wife beater underneath. A couple buttons at the top were undone and his sleeves were pushed up to below his elbows. His outfit went very well with his tan. Sharpay always thought that white was a good color for him anyway.

'_**..I can't take my eyes off of you,**_

_**all it took was one look for a dream come true."**_

As Sharpay walked towards Troy, he seemed to see her entrance in slow motion again; like he had seen her after her show. His jaw almost dropped to the floor as he looked her up and down, and immediately there was a twinkle in his bright blue eye. _'Wow, does she look beautiful.'_ he thought. Now all he had to do was put it into words and tell her himself. He couldn't wait to begin their date and see if there was something between them that could last. After he attempted to get over how amazing she looked, he spoke up.

"Wow.. you look really beautiful." he said simply.

Sharpay was smitten. She giggled and said, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself Bolton."

"Call me Troy." he smiled. Troy took his right hand out from behind his back and revealed a beautiful, single red rose. "This is for you." he said as he handed her the flower.

Inside Sharpay was thinking, _'Aaaww! You are so sweet! I can't believe this is how you really are! I love it!'_

"Thank you, it's beautiful." she said.

Troy gestured his hand to one side of the booth and Sharpay took a seat. Troy sat on the other side so that they were facing each other.

"What's all this?" Sharpay asked, referring to a full plastic bag on the table.

Troy starting rummaging through the bag. "Oh, well when we made our plans, it was for a coffee date.. not a dinner date. So I figured I would bring something to go with the coffee!" Troy now started taking things out of the bag.

"Oh!" Sharpay said, looking interested in what he was pulling out. "That was very nice of you, Troy. What did you bring?"

"Well, I had a pretty late lunch today, and since we're in a coffee shop I figured I would bring some dessert." he said.

Sharpay nodded her head, staring at his hands. He said, "Is that okay?"

Sharpay snapped out of it, "Well I suppose it's alright to eat dessert for dinner every once in a while." She smiled.

Troy laughed, "It's like when we were kids and we always wanted to steal a cookie from the cookie jar right before dinner.."

"Yeah and then my mom would yell and say, 'No sweetie, I told you no Milanos before dinner!'" she giggled.

"My mom used to pull the 'You'll ruin your appetite' card on me all the time." The two laughed for a little while and then it came to a hush.

"So anyway, I brought along some coffee cake, two danishes and hot cinnamon buns." Troy said.

"Hm, you trying to fatten me up, Bolton?" Sharpay teased.

"Well, eat whatever you wanna eat!" Troy said, "And what did I say about calling me Bolton.."

Sharpay smiled, "Don't.." she reminded herself. "Hey Troy, will you share a cinnamon bun with me? I could never really finish a whole one by myself."

"Really?" Troy asked, "Sure, why not." he answered after Sharpay nodded.

Troy and Sharpay began eating a cinnamon bun together. They also started on a new topic.

"So, what is it like being the star of a big broadway musical?" Troy asked her.

"It sure is a rush." She replied. "I mean, it's definitely a lot of work, but you know me; I love the theatre."

"Yes, I do remember that certain detail about you." Troy nodded with a smile. This made Sharpay smile widely and let out a giggle. Troy stared into her eyes.

"But, I don't remember your smile being so amazing." He said, still staring at her.

'_**I can't take my eyes off of you,**_

_**Feeling's like I never knew..'**_

Sharpay felt smitten again. She wanted so badly to say, "Well, you didn't notice much about me at all in high school." But she was afraid that would make things a little uncomfortable. She just smiled again. "So, you went to see my show. How did you like it?"

"I thought it was really good." Troy said simply, hoping she wouldn't sense that he was hiding something.

"Really?"

"Yea, you were awesome in it Shar!--pay!" Troy caught himself calling her the nickname again that she had told him not to call her.

Sharpay ignored this. "Well, thanks." She paused for a moment and then said, "Sharpay Evans is always the star of the show!" She said this dramatically with some hand motions. She felt a little embarassed and laughed at herself. Troy smiled and laughed as well.

"So how is your family with this whole broadway star thing? They must be pretty proud of you." Troy said.

"Yes, my parents are very supportive. They were the ones that got me obsessed over being the star in the first place." Sharpay said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm. Actually, I always felt like I was being put under pressure to do better than everyone else."

"Oh." Troy was now much more interested, for he never knew the reason Sharpay was always so snotty and self-centered.

"It might be hard to believe, but the Evans' children were very much influenced by the pressure of the outside world." She giggled as she took a sip of her coffee that Troy had bought for her right before they started their conversation.

"Um, speaking of the 'Evans' children'," Troy started, "What's going on with Ryan? Did he see your show? You haven't mentioned him.."

Sharpay put her head down slightly. "Uh.." she said hoarsely, "Well um.." Troy could sense her change in attitude. She had started speaking awfully quietly, and didn't seem to want to look Troy in the face.

"What?.." Troy looked at her with concern in his eyes. There was no answer from Sharpay. Troy wanted to put a finger underneath her chin and lift it so she was looking at him, but at the same time he thought to himself, _'We've only been on one date.. and only for 15 minutes. I should respect her body.'_ Instead he put his hand on hers. Sharpay turned to him. "I don't like to talk much about my brother." She said quietly. She felt like a coward if she put her head right back down, so she stayed strong and looked Troy in the eye. "It's okay Sharpay, talk to me. I'm here for you; I promise." Troy was now holding both of her hands with his.

Sharpay now started to think about what she had written about in her diary the night before. She pulled her hands away from Troy's and clenched her jaw. Troy was still looking at her like he had before. _'Be strong, Shar.' _she thought. _'Don't give in to this; he's only trying to reel you in. You promised to yourself that you wouldn't fall.'_ Sharpay still stayed silent. After a minute, she began to get up and order a frappuccino when Troy took her lightly by the arm. She stopped and looked at his hand, and then she looked at his face.

"Sharpay.. what's wrong?" he took his hand off of her. Sharpay sat down again. "Did you and Ryan have a fight?" he asked.

Sharpay pounded thoughts into her mind. _'You don't really care about my personal life, you never cared so much about Ryan before, and frankly, you don't deserve for me to spill my heart out to you.'_ Sharpay said this in her head and got up to get a frappuccino. Troy felt crushed, like he failed to get through to her; like she didn't trust him. He put his head in his palm and sighed, waiting for Sharpay to come back to the table.

As Sharpay stood at the counter waiting for her frappuccino she was thinking about all the fun she had with Troy for the most part of their date so far. She thought about their laughs, smiles (Troy's smile in particular), the delicious desserts that he brought, the way he looked at her, the gorgeous rose he gave her.. all these things ran through her mind in those three minutes, and that moment when she was walking back to the booth was when she didn't know what to believe.

It was silent the first few minutes that Sharpay sat down at the table again. Troy didn't want this to become an even more awkward experience, so he knew he had to say _something_..

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me about it, that's fine.."

"..Ryan died.." Sharpay blurted out, still quietly. "about a year ago." her face was still emotionless. She wasn't looking at Troy, and she started biting her nails. _'You're slipping.' _she thought to herself. Troy moved her hand away from her face. "Thank you for telling me." He said quietly as well. "I.. I'm sorry if I.. kept bothering you about it." Troy just looked at Sharpay for a minute. "..But I care."

Sharpay looked up at Troy. _'He sounds sincere.'_ she thought. She held back a tear from falling down her face, and she breathed. "Our parents were out of town on a weekend trip, and they asked Ryan to watch the house for them." Sharpay breathed again. She looked at Troy. He took her hand again and nodded for her to go on. "It was the night before they came home that there was a big thunderstorm." Troy looked worried with his eyes wide. Sharpay continued, "The power went out in the house, and it was raining hard. See, neither of us do very well with thunderstorms, and he was all alone. I was at the movies. When the movie got let out, I had two missed calls on my phone, and one was from the people that live next door to my parents' house." One single tear found its way down Sharpay's cheek. Troy was deep into the story. "So I called them back and they told me to drive over to the house right away. When I got there, there were ambulances parked out front. Apparently a huge lightning bolt hit the house, and the force was so strong it knocked Ryan across the room. He…he got a hard blow to the head when he hit the wall and… it killed him." Sharpay looked down again. Both were silent until she lifted her head and Troy saw another tear falling. He wiped underneath her eye with his thumb. "Come on now," he said, "Don't ruin your eye makeup." She looked up at him and saw Troy with a half smile on his face. Sharpay smiled too. Once she calmed down, Troy spoke up again. "…I had no idea.." he said. "Well of course you didn't." Sharpay wiped the final tear. "It must be hard." said Troy. Sharpay nodded.

Troy suddenly looked over to the bag on the side of the table again. "Cinnamon Bun?" he offered with a smile. Sharpay laughed. I could use one of those right about now; but not the whole thing. You really are trying to fatten me up!" She said with a chuckle. Troy laughed along with her. "See? .. You're not denying it!" The both of them laughed and talked on the rest of their date until it was 8:30. Sharpay saw that there were no customers left in the shop. She checked her watch and said, "How about we head outside?" Troy helped her up like a gentleman and they went out to their cars. "I'm glad we had this date." Sharpay said. "Me too." Troy agreed. "It was a good thing that I asked you." He smirked. "Hey, you're lucky I could fit you into my busy schedule!" Sharpay smirked. "Well, thank you for everything tonight… and I mean everything." "It was my pleasure." said Troy. "Maybe we should do it again sometime." Troy got his keys out of his pocket. Sharpay did the same. "Maybe.." she smiled. Troy knew that Sharpay still had a little bit of her same old self in her, and he accepted it. She flashed a smile at him as she unlocked her car doors. They looked at each other with a 'so…' type of expression. Sharpay went up to Troy and hugged him tight just then. As they broke away, Troy went to lean in for a goodnight kiss… when Sharpay's cellphone rang. She looked at him for a minute with longing eyes before silencing her phone. Then she left him hanging with another smile and whispered, "Goodnight Troy." She got into her car and started it up as Troy just stood there; seeming to be in amazement. He bit on his bottom lip and headed for his car. He waved his hand out the driver's window and Sharpay drove away.

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

**So that was Chapter 4 : Part I. Also known as _Reunited Part 1_. I hope you liked it! I know that you all were so eager for Troy and Sharpay to finally talk. I also like to bring out the romantic side of Troy. Doesn't he seem romantic? LOL. I'm such a sucker for that kind of stuff. :) So anyway, PLEASE review, and thanks so much for reading! I'm gonna start writing Part II right now! ..Oh! Also, I wanted to point out that if you havent already noticed, I have changed my pennname to cHemicalsReactx3. (The x3 part is supposed to be a heart, LOL.) -Peace- **


	5. Reunited Part II

**Hey guys! What's up! Listen, you all have to keep reviewing! I only got like, TWO reviews for the last chapter I wrote. Not to be a complainer but.. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT! Don't hate me but.. for how popular HSM is, I should be getting some more reviews than that. Come on now. Do you all want me to stop writing this story or what!**

**Okay, back to business.. so here's the second part of chapter FOUR. I hope you all like it! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far! I already have so many things planned for it; I know exactly what's gonna happen throughout the whole story and I'm excited to get to more of the good stuff.. right now this fic is still at its adolescent stage. :) Anywho, read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: As you already know, I do not own High School Musical.**

**----------------------------------------**

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter four: Reunited Part 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I went on my date with Troy. Now, I honestly must say that I don't know if I should have doubted him. He showed me his sweet side last night; he gave me a red rose, bought me my coffee and brought us dessert! He looked totally gorgeous too.. as usual. I tried my hardest to look really good for him, and I think it worked. He told me I looked so beautiful. I wanted to cry! After all these years of being looked down on, I got a chance with Troy Bolton, and he finally feels different about me. He said he wanted to go out with me again. I had a really good time, but should I trust him? He could be like all the other guys out there. In high school, I think that Chad guy morphed Troy's mind. I never really liked him too much. Anyway, back to the point. I keep thinking about Troy. But.. I still don't know if I should trust my gut… or my heart._

_Sharpay._

--------------------------------

Troy was going through his clothes, about to do laundry. He had a radio station on that was playing in the background as he went through pockets and separated colors. Right now, the song playing was 'I Feel Good' by James Brown and Troy was dancing around and humming to it. Then he picked up the pair of jeans that he wore the night before. He reached his hand in the back right pocket and felt a piece of paper. By now he was whistling the song and as he pulled the piece of crinkled paper out of his pants his whistling slowed down to a stop. He seemed to have a slightly confused look on his face as he unfolded it, since he didn't remember it being there the night before. Soon he saw that there was some writing on it in pink marker. It read: Sharpay's cell- 555-3192 with a heart underneath it. Troy started nodding his head slowly with a look of satisfaction on his face. He did a little twirl and sang, "Ow! I feel good..dunununununuh..I knew that I would now..dunununununuh.. So good, so good.. I got you!" As he finished his victory dance he felt a little dizzy and plopped down on a sofa. He looked at the paper again. _'She must have slipped it in my pocket when she hugged me last night.'_ He slipped it in the front pocket of the jeans he was wearing at the moment and continued to do his laundry. He was a happy man.

-----------------------------------

Troy had decided to give Sharpay some space; so the next Friday, he gave her a call.

Sharpay was driving on her way to a massage appointment when she heard her sidekick ring. She saw it lighting up with an unknown number displayed on the screen and she scrunched her eyebrows down. She thought about it for a minute. _'Could it be Troy?'_ Sharpay sighed and prepared to answer.

"Helloouu?" Sharpay picked up in a sing-song voice.

"_Hey, Sharpay! This is Troy!"_ he said.

Sharpay bit her lip. "Oh, hey Troy!"

"_What are you up to?"_

"Oh nothing much, just driving."

"_Cool. So I was wondering.."_

Sharpay started to get excited. "..Yes?" she smiled widely.

"_Whadda you say we go out on another date?"_ Troy asked hopefully.

"Maybe.." Sharpay played hard to get.

"_How do you feel about.. you and me.. a romantic dinner..uh, tomorrow night?" _Troy said, confidently.

"You know, that sounds…" Sharpay began. She held the phone away from her ear for a moment while she silently screamed to herself.

Troy hung on the line, waiting anxiously for Sharpay's response.

"..Wonderful." Sharpay smiled softly.

"_How about..7:30?"_

"Sharp."

"_Okay! So I'll talk to you la--"_

"Troy.." Sharpay called.

"_Yeah Sharpay?"_

"Don't you wanna know my address?" She held back a giggle.

"_Oh.. right."_ Troy smiled and laughed at himself.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

**Hey! I hope you liked it! I know that Part I was WAY longer than Part II, but can you imagine how long it would be if all of it was put together? LOL. I love all you guys. Thanks for reading. And please REVIEW! Innocent smile XOXOKISSESXOXO.**


	6. Kenny

**Ciao mi amici! Com'e stai? Buone? Mi buone anche. :) Hahaha just kidding. So what's up? Thank you so much for the reviews. I wish I could get more like that without ASKING FOR THEM! Don't worry, I have much more to come.. but you all have to promise me that you'll give me the support I need to continue this story, sí? Okay? LOL. Anyway, I think you'll all be satisfied with this chapter. I love the romantic stuff too! That's why I write it so much. FLUFF BABAY! hahaha. Well, moving along….**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, just stole it like all you others do.**

------------------------

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter five: Kenny_

It was Saturday, exactly one week since Troy and Sharpay's first date; and the day before, they had made plans on yet another date. This time though, it was plans for a 'romantic dinner' for two, as Troy had stated it.

Sharpay was extremely excited, for she couldn't hold back her feelings for Troy any longer. She had pushed those negative 'thoughts' to the back of her mind, and instead of doubting the situation, she just decided to stick with some personal boundaries.

It was twenty minutes to seven, and once again Sharpay was on a mission to find the perfect attire for the upcoming evening. Before trying on any clothing whatsoever though, Sharpay made sure that she was fresh, clean, and flawless. Once she began, she went through about ten or more outfits before she knew it. When she finally decided on one, she found herself quite satisfied. After having cleaned up the rest of the un-chosen clothing that had been sprawled out all over her bedroom, Sharpay changed back into her leisure clothes so she wouldn't wrinkle or dirty her nice ones. She then straightened her hair, put in a wide, white, hair band, and did her makeup. After she was finished getting her face and hair ready, she checked the clock, which read somewhere around 7:20, and put on the outfit she had chosen again. Demonstrating perfect timing and punctuality, Troy rang the intercom from downstairs. Sharpay rushed into her kitchen and pressed the button. She spoke, "Hello?" and heard a response, "Hey, it's me, Troy." "Come on up!" said Sharpay, and she pressed another button to unlock one of the doors and let Troy in.

Sharpay ran into her bedroom again, for she had forgotten to spray herself with perfume. Once emerging from the room, she made her way over to a large mirror hanging on the wall and applied a shade of light pink lip gloss. She puckered her lips as a final touch, right as she heard a knock on the door.

Troy stood in front of Sharpay's penthouse door and had begun to sweat. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, and dropped his hands to his sides when he heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door. The next thing he knew, Sharpay opened the door, greeting him with a warm smile; the same one that had made Troy week in the knees a week before. "Hi, Troy!" she said. Troy discretely ran his eyes over the pretty figure in front of him. He smiled. She was wearing a baby blue strapless dress with a brown knitted sweater over it in case she gets cold. **(You know, the half-sweaters that come right above your stomach..the ones that have a tie at the bottom to keep it closed and are meant to wear on top of something like that)** She looked gorgeous, and she smelled gorgeous too.

"Hi." he said. "How are you today?"

Sharpay shrugged a little. "I'm doing fine, thank you." she smiled.

Troy revealed two new roses that he had been holding behind his back, "These," he said, "are for you..my lovely lady."

Sharpay gasped in excitement, "Oh, Troy! These are wonderful.." she put her nose up to them. "Mmm, and they smell nice." she smiled.

"They seem to match you perfectly." said Troy.

"Let me put these in some water so they won't die on me…Oh, how rude of me.. Come in, Troy, come in!"

Troy stepped in to the rather large apartment. "Thanks."

"You seem to have a thing about roses, Troy." Sharpay commented as she searched for a vase.

"Yes…" he replied, "one rose for every day or night we spend together."

Sharpay closed a cabinet after finding a small vase and setting it on the counter. "Is this how you woo all of your dates?" she smirked at him playfully.

Troy shrugged. "Do you like them?"

"Of course." Sharpay said as she walked up to him, "Thank you, Troy."

Troy nodded and smiled, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes! Let me just grab my purse, and indeed we are ready."

"Good, because I can't wait until you see the place I made reservations for us at. You're gonna love it."

"Oo! I like surprises." Sharpay said, almost giddily.

-------------------------------------

"Keep them closed!.." Troy had one hand holding on to Sharpay's and the other one covering her eyes.

"Okay, they're closed!"

The two walked slowly and carefully as Troy lead Sharpay to where they would be eating dinner. Once they came to a stop, Sharpay heard nothing but the hushed sound of crickets chirping. She exhaled tranquilly and smiled a little. "Are we here?" she asked.

Troy straightened himself out and cleared his throat before answering. Then he stood behind Sharpay and put his hands on her waist. "Open your eyes." he whispered into her ear. Sharpay slowly opened her eyes to see their outdoor surroundings: a mild purple sunset with a few stars popping out into the evening sky, a couple of flowering trees in front of a white picket fence, flower petals that had fallen all over the grass, a small patio area with a few tables for two, dressed in elegant white tablecloths, and a special table just for them, with a burning candle and a bottle of sparkling champagne resting in the center. It was the perfect picture of a romantic dinner for two, and it was right in front of her face, waiting to be turned into a night that she would remember for the rest of her life.

Sharpay kept her jaw from falling to the floor. Still, she could barely speak. "Oh Troy…" was all she could say. She turned to him with a tear in her eye and she smiled softly.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, hoping she would.

"Are you kidding?" Sharpay gained back her words, "I love it!" She walked over to the table. "Wow, you really don't mess around when you say 'romantic dinner'." Sharpay shook her head as she sat down. She put a hand to her uncontrollably smiling mouth as she took another look around, for she was still in awe.

Troy came and sat across from her. "What can I say; I'm a man of his word." He smiled, being proud of his work.

"Troy, I can't believe... I-I didn't know you were the romantic type."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know.." Sharpay looked him in the eye and smiled, then looking up at the sky. "Look at the sunset... it's so beautiful."

Troy looked at the sky once and after that never took his eyes off of Sharpay. "It brings out your eyes so nicely." Troy couldn't help but flatter her. After all, he meant every word he said, and it helped him along the way to winning Sharpay's heart.

Sharpay giggled and twirled her hair as she picked up a menu. "So, anything good on the menu?" She changed the subject.

"I wouldn't have taken you here if there wasn't!" said Troy. "So what will you choose to dine with this fine evening?"

"I'm not quite sure just yet," said Sharpay, squinting her eyes at the menu, "But I'll take your word."

"Well you take your time," said Troy as he leaned back with his hands behind his head, "But I already know what I want." he smiled.

"Oh yeah, what are you getting?" Sharpay continued looking over the menu.

"Steak." said Troy simply, "They make some darn good steak."

Sharpay looked up at him, "Well you better sit up straight before you fall backwards on the ground and I get a 'darn good' laugh." Sharpay's controlling side rose to the surface (Kind of like back in high school). She smirked.

Troy obeyed, along with a laugh. "You have a point." he said, "That sure would be a date spoiler, wouldn't it?"

Sharpay nodded, eyes still glued to the menu, "A night in the emergency room with an empty stomach isn't exactly my idea of romantic."

Troy laughed. Just then, a man in a black uniform with a waist apron and a small pad of paper came up to the table. He said, "Hello, how are you two doing tonight?"

The two answered in unison with their own "Good", "Very well, thanks", or "Fine, thank you".

The man nodded and continued, "My name is Kenny, and I will be your waiter tonight." He smiled, mainly at Sharpay. He attempted to start some small talk and Troy couldn't help but notice that Kenny kept staring at her; mainly in the area below her neck and above her stomach. Troy wasn't usually the jealous type, but on the other hand, everybody has a little of it in them when they want somebody to themselves. **(I mean come on, can you blame him? This guy just comes along and starts flirting with his date for goodness sakes! Don't you think that's at least a little disrespectful? I know that jealousy is a bad thing, in my mother's words, it's 'a very ugly thing to be', but personally, I can't help it sometimes! I mean, it's pretty natural… right?)** Troy tried not to express that he was annoyed, so instead, he just 'politely interrupted' the flirtation.

"So Kenny," he said rather loudly, after which flashing him an 'innocent' smile, "What's tonight's uh.. soup.. specials?"

Kenny turned to Troy, "Well, tonight our specials are tomato and clam chowder. And the chef's recommendation is the Chicken Cordon Bleaú. **(I frankly have _no idea_ how to actually spell the name of that dish. But, you know what I mean, right?)** "So, have you decided what you're ordering or would you like more time?" he asked them.

Troy looked at Sharpay. "Well.. I know what I want.."

She nodded, "Me too!"

The waiter nodded and got ready to write down their orders.

Troy started, "I would like one of your original steaks done medium-well, with a side of barbeque sauce and…" Troy thought for a minute, "..Whatever else comes with it!" He smiled and handed over his menu to the waiter.

"Got it." Kenny scribbled something down on the pad, "..And you?" he looked at Sharpay.

"Uh, I'd like a small piece of your barbeque chicken with a side of pasta, please." she said.

"You have a choice of pastas, which one..."

"Oh!" said Sharpay, "Sorry, uh, can I have the baked ziti please." She said, checking the menu one last time, and then looking at the waiter.

"Of course!" He said, jotting down her order as well. Kenny took her menu and then asked, "And to drink?" he looked at the two of them.

Both Troy and Sharpay eyed the bottle of champagne in the center of the table. After a minute, they both said, "A glass of water, please."

Kenny nodded and walked away.

Sharpay looked at Troy, and Troy returned the look. They both smiled at each other, Troy 'scratching the back of his neck' and Sharpay being smitten and twirling her hair with her finger. Sharpay then spoke up, "Thanks, for before." She looked at Troy. Troy gave sort of a confused look.

"That guy was all over me!" She laughed.

Troy, just realizing what she had meant, laughed along with her. "Don't mention it." he said.

Troy caught Sharpay looking at the champagne bottle again, and he smiled. "You wanna pop the cork?" He smiled at her.

Sharpay looked at him, smirking, for they both wanted to, and they both knew it. She nodded and started giggling.

"I saw you eyeing it, you know you want it." He said playfully to Sharpay.

"Hey, you were looking at it too!" She commented.

Troy put both hands around the bottle and made a face. "Heads up!" he warned. Soon after, the cork went flying high and landed somewhere where they couldn't see it anymore. Troy looked at Sharpay, who laughed. "Whew! That thing could put an eye out." He teased as he turned to face Sharpay again. He then poured himself a glass, and Sharpay held up her glass for him to pour her some. She gazed at the inside of the incredibly clean champagne glass. It was so clean, she could almost see herself in it. As Troy let the liquid flow out of the bottle it splashed against the bottom of the glass and bubbled as it filled to the top. Troy put the bottle back down and lifted his glass. Sharpay did the same as well, given that she had already been holding it up.

"Let's propose a toast," said Troy. He thought for a moment to find the perfect words, "To the beginning of a wonderful relationship that will choose the path it may."

Sharpay smiled and nodded at the beautiful words. Then Troy thought of some simpler words to toast to and put them forward, "…To the start of something new."

--------------------------------------------------

**Ahh.. Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. _CoughNicoleCough_. Just teasing ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. The Old Couple

**Ciao everyone! What's up? Sorry if I took a while to update but things have been kind of hectic with 1. My aunt's death 2. Me going back to school and 3. My internet has been giving me problems. So anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! I have lots more to come where this came from:) Leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical; only the characters I made up in this story (Kenny). And I also don't own the song 'One Kiss From You' by Britney Spears, or as I've said before, 'I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'.**

-------------------------

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Six: The Old Couple_

'**_Yeah, we've got a good thing goin on._**

_**Oh! Right here is right where we belong.**_

_**You never really know what you might find,**_

_**now all I see is you and I;**_

_**You're everything I never knew**_

_**that I've been looking for.**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

_**I know you feel the same way too.**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you,**_

_**all it took was one look for a dream come true.'**_

The sky was pitch-black despite the moon and a few stars twinkling up above. The shimmering flame of the burning candle produced a soft glow; but enough for Troy and Sharpay to see each other's faces. At the moment it was silent; the couple just gazing at each other; lost in each other's eyes. All they could hear was the other's still breathing. Troy slowly crept his hand across the table and gently set it on Sharpay's. Then…

"So, are you guys finished here?"

Troy and Sharpay, not expecting to be interrupted, placed their hands in their laps once again and looked at the man who had spoken.

"Oh hey, Kenny!" Troy put on a fake smile and then faced his head the other way, "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny.." he muttered. Troy shifted his eyes quickly to Sharpay, who smiled and tried not to laugh, almost snorting. Then he came back to the waiter. He seemed to have not picked up on what was happening.

"Yes, we're all set." He smiled again.

"Then I'll take these for you." said Kenny, picking up their plates and silverware. "And I'll bring back the check as well." He said to them before he walked away.

"Thank you.." they both muttered as their waiter walked away.

Sharpay looked at Troy. "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny.." he said as he shook his head slowly. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh. A minute or two later, Kenny came back with their check and Troy started fiddling with his wallet and counting money.

Sharpay got out her purse as well. "Do you need any help with that?" she asked him sweetly.

Troy looked up at her and chuckled a little, "No, I've got it." he said.

"You're sure?" Sharpay went on, "At least let me put out the tip--"

"Sharpay." Troy put a hand on hers, "I'm paying for this dinner. That's why we call it a date." he smiled.

Sharpay looked down at their touching hands and back up at Troy. She smiled. "If you insist.." she said.

"I do insist." Said Troy, "And besides, that guy isn't getting a tip!" Troy counted the amount of money for the last time.

Sharpay laughed a little, and then got serious again. Troy looked up and saw her face. "What?" he said.

"Come on, Troy. Did you see that guy? Poor ol' Kenny needs that tip!" she said.

Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Alright," he said, pulling out a couple more bills, "But what that guy needs is a girlfriend..instead of flirting with mi…" Sharpay looked at Troy and he looked up at her away from his wallet, realizing was he was about to say. He then got a little embarrassed and went on with his sentence, correcting himself. "..M-my date." Troy blinked a couple times and nodded his head in conclusion. Sharpay did the same as well, smiling at what he said. Her cheeks became a little pink, for her heart was pounding madly in her chest. Troy now continued getting the check together as to stray from the topic. He set the little black folder on the table and took in a deep breath.

"You ready to go?" asked Troy. Sharpay nodded, "Yep, I'm full. The food was really good!" she said as the two got up and pushed in their chairs.

"Fantastic." Troy agreed.

As they were walking away from the table, Sharpay glanced down at Troy's right hand. It was hanging there freely, embracing the air and the slight breeze. But it seemed to be missing something…her.

Troy kept his eyes ahead of him, walking towards the front of the restaurant where the car was. He minded his own business until something stopped his whole train of thought. Sharpay had held his hand and locked fingers with him; and it was out of nowhere. He smiled to himself, and squeezed her hand gently. He was glad that it was Sharpay who had made the move. Sharpay was biting her lip now, hoping that Troy wouldn't look over and notice her excitement.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the car. Troy opened the passenger door for Sharpay and they both got in the car. Troy slipped the key into the ignition and drove to Sharpay's penthouse across town.

Sharpay pressed the 'up' button in front of the elevator and the two waited for the doors to open. When they did, there was nobody in the elevator and Troy and Sharpay stepped in. Sharpay pressed another button and the doors converged.

"The elevators are running slow tonight." Sharpay pointed out. Troy simply nodded. It was silent for a couple minutes. Troy looked over at Sharpay, who was fiddling with her bracelet and staring at the doors. He smiled, thinking about her, and when they were holding hands not too long before. He decided to take her hand again. When he did, she looked at him and smiled. He turned to face her and tilted his head a little. He said, "I can't believe how beautiful you are." Sharpay looked down and started to blush. "Oh… stop." she smiled, giggling a little. Troy picked up her chin and stepped a little closer to her. "But, I mean it." he said, a little softer this time. Sharpay smiled widely at him. Troy continued, "..And the best part is," he touched the side of her face, "You're so much more than that." Troy leaned in and kissed her then. Sharpay was about to lift her arms and put them around Troy's neck. It had been no more than five seconds, when the elevator doors opened and an older couple was standing out in the hallway, looking at them. They had been waiting for the elevator, and now the woman slightly smiled at them, as her husband adjusted his eye glasses. Troy and Sharpay immediately pulled away from each other, Troy scratching his head, and Sharpay biting her tongue. They both looked down at the floor for a second before scurrying out of the elevator. Sharpay smiled politely at the couple and muttered, "Sorry." Troy wiped his mouth as he walked out of the doors. They walked slowly and watched the couple go into the elevator, the doors closing behind them. Sharpay looked at Troy, Troy looked at Sharpay, and they both broke out in laughter.

It soon became a little more awkward as they walked down the hallway, since they were both pondering about the 'kiss', or what would have been a kiss if they weren't interrupted. Soon enough, they came up to Sharpay's door. It was a dull blue color and had a number on it that read 24701.

"Here we are." said Sharpay, "Thank you so much for tonight. It was… _really_ nice. Nobody has ever set up something as romantic as that for me." she smiled.

Troy started, "Well, what can I say.."

Sharpay grabbed his hand and finished the sentence for him, "..You're a romantic guy. …I know." she said, coming down to almost a whisper. Troy stepped closer to her and firmly, yet gently, gripped just above Sharpay's waist. Sharpay quivered at his touch but ignored it, since it was a good quiver. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and stared intently into his eyes right before he kissed her. This kiss was longer though, and a little deeper than before.

'**_Just one kiss from you_**

**_and suddenly,_**

**_I see the road laid out in front of me._**

**_You give me strength, you give me hope,_**

**_And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole._**

_**And I don't know just what I would do**_

**_without one kiss from you'_**

Troy felt overwhelmed with happiness. It flushed his whole body. He could almost feel a dozen butterflies fluttering out of him and up into the air. As for Sharpay, she felt like she was floating, with nobody else around her but Troy; and he would never let her go. She could never fall, and she didn't want to come back down.

After the two broke apart, they both seemed to be love struck; with wide eyes, pounding heartbeats, warm cheeks and smiles fighting to break out on their faces. After a few minutes, Sharpay couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to let the smile out that was shining in her heart. It broke through, and it turned out to be the widest smile she had smiled in a long time. It was happy, and embarrassed, smitten, and thrilled, carefree and so many other emotions all at once. She managed to wave goodnight to Troy, who was pink in the cheeks and biting his bottom lip, and step into her apartment and close the door behind her. After closing the door, she leaned her back against it, still smiling, and she sighed. Troy was on the other side of the door, still in the hallway, and leaning his back against the wall where he had been standing. He smiled to himself with satisfaction and pranced back down the hallway.

-------------------------------

TWO WEEKS LATER (WEDNESDAY)

Sharpay sat in a room, the walls painted beige and with many chairs, in which several people sat, just like she was. There was a television hanging from the wall with a blank screen. Sharpay heard a lot of sounds like voices, beeps, and the ringing of phones. She had picked up a celebrity news magazine and was flipping through it. Then she heard a woman's voice, "Sharpay Evans?" Sharpay looked up to see a nurse standing in front of a door with a clipboard in her hands. She then got up out of her chair, put the magazine down and walked towards the nurse.

"Right this way please." said the nurse.

Sharpay followed her into another room with white walls, medical information posters and a lot of different tools. Sharpay hopped herself up onto the patient table and set her purse next to her.

"Okay Sharpay, I understand you are here for a physical?" said the nurse. Sharpay nodded. The nurse stood a minute, looking through Sharpay's chart and examining all the papers in her folder. The look on her face soon changed slightly, and she let out a slight, "Hm." Sharpay became curious.

"Do you recall the last time you took some specific infection and viral tests?" asked the nurse.

Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows. **(A/N: I need somebody to tell me; what is the actual word for when you, like, scrunch your eyebrows? It's like the opposite of raising them. It's when you're confused or something. You know what I'm talking about, right? I don't know the real word for it, but I think I saw somebody use 'furrowed' before, so I used that. LOL.) **"You mean, anything besides a regular blood test?" she asked.

The nurse nodded.

Sharpay replied, "Not in a while, no. I mean, I don't remember testing for any viruses or.." she trailed off.

The nurse nodded once again, looking back down at the papers. "Okay then, we're going to need to do some extra testing for that; just to be safe." She reassured Sharpay, who nodded. "Okay," she said, "So how many times are you gonna have to stick me?" Sharpay rubbed her arm, a little nervous. The nurse chuckled a little, "To tell you the truth, I think they're only using one needle and taking a couple tubes from it." Sharpay felt a little better, "Okay." She nodded.

The nurse then took Sharpay's height, weight, temperature and blood pressure, just like any other check-up. Then she explained to Sharpay that the doctor would be with her in a little while and she left the room. After her doctor walked in, she looked at Sharpay's ears, nose and throat, she checked her breathing and she sent her to the lab where she would be getting her blood tests done. Sharpay did fairly well with the blood work. She felt a little woozy right before the second tube was taken, but she just closed her eyes, took a deep breath and thought about happy things… like Troy.

------------------------------

It was Sunday, and Sharpay was at home, practicing for her next show. She heard her phone ring, so she paused her music and wiped her forehead, walking over to the phone. She picked it up, "Hello?" and she heard a woman's voice. It was warm and familiar.

"Hello, Sharpay?" she said.

"Yes, this is Sharpay." she answered, sitting down in a chair.

"Hi, this is Doctor Green. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I think I might have the flu or.. a cold or something though.."

"Yes, that reminds me, I'm calling to inform you on your blood test results."

------------------------------------

**Cliffie! Hahaha. Well, I hope you all liked it. I'm enjoying writing this story so far. I think Troy and Sharpay's relationship is so cute:) So anyway, PLEASE review on your way out! Do not ignore the little 'GO' button! Press it! Press it! You know you want to! Besides, I want like 10 reviews for this chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people that do review, and when you do, they're really great, but I'd still like to have a couple more of those in there if you can! Every time I check my e-mail I'm excited as heck to see if I got a new review. Even if it's just one, they make me SO happy! So…what are you waiting for? I know, you're waiting for me to shut the hell up. Well I'm done now, so GO!**


	8. The Carnival

**Oh my goodness thank you all for the reviews! You have NO IDEA how happy they make me. And of course, the more reviews I get to read and the faster, the more of DBS you get to read..and faster! How's that deal? Yay! Here's the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of it. You know the drill.**

**! This chapter is rated T/PG-13 for mild language and indirect sexual references !**

------------------------------

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Seven: The Carnival_

"_Yes, that reminds me," said Doctor Green, "I'm calling to inform you on your blood test results."_

Sharpay gulped. "Right…yes. Well, everything's good news…right?" she asked.

"Well, we found some abnormalities, that's for sure.. uh…" Doctor Green looked over the results again, Sharpay being able to hear the pages turning through the phone. "First off, we found that your CD4 cell count is slightly lower than the average person with a perfectly healthy immune system." Sharpay blinked a couple times. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good. She could feel the blood rush to her head as her cheeks grew warm. The doctor continued, "All other infections and viruses were not found, so that's a good thing… but to get to the point, the results show that you have Human Immunodeficiency Virus running through your bloodstream."

Sharpay started breathing heavily. She turned her head to cough. She wasn't sure what to say. So many things were running through her mind. "A-Are you sure?" she asked Dr. Green.

"Well, you're going to have to make an appointment with me so we can confirm it, and therefore so I can diagnose you; but Sharpay, we're usually not wrong about these things. I'm sorry, honey."

Sharpay could feel a tear trying to fall from her eye. "How serious is it?" she managed to ask.

"We'll talk more about it when you come to see me, which I highly suggest should be as soon as possible. I've got more patients, so I can't really talk now."

All Sharpay could do was breathe; think and breath. And as it was, she could barely do that. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Okay, I won't keep you then." The doctor could hear the sadness in Sharpay's voice. She felt concerned. All Sharpay wanted to do was slam the phone down on its charger and cry. She didn't know how serious it was, but she had seen plenty of movies about it and was fearful either way. So she said goodbye and did just as she had wanted to do.

Sharpay wept and sobbed into her hands. What was she going to do? Her mind was racing, and she couldn't help but be terrified. She looked over at the phone again. She wanted so badly to call Troy; to pour her heart out and to run into his arms and cry. But she couldn't. She just found out, and she didn't even know how bad it was. She just didn't want to face the darkness of regret if she finds it wasn't the best idea to tell him. Maybe she should hold off. Then she thought about calling to make the appointment. She just turned away disgustedly at the thought. She didn't want to talk to another doctor, and the whole idea of it would just hit her sooner that this was actually happening if she did. Attempting to forget about the phone completely, she shifted her eyes to the little lonely blue book that was lying on the kitchen table. Now was a good time for her diary.

------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm officially a mess. I just spent the last ten minutes crying. I don't even know if I'll be able to get through writing this all down for you. I had a great time on my second date with Troy two weeks ago; I'm sorry that I haven't written you since then. I've been busy with my show. Troy gave me two roses this time, since it was our second date. He brought me to the most gorgeous, most romantic little restaurant to have a candle lit dinner for two. It was an outdoor area, and the sun was setting right as we sat down. It might have been one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. And honestly, I don't think there's anyone else on the planet that I would have rather shared it with. He took me back home and we shared such a wonderful kiss in front of my door. What a great place to have such a kiss, right? At the end of a dim muggy hallway on the 24th floor of a building in NYC. Ha! Well anyway, nothing could compare to the magnificent feelings I had that night. It was out of this world! But then came two weeks later on a Wednesday. This day was to reveal my fate, and I didn't even know it. I had a doctor's appointment for a physical. The nurse told me I needed to take some extra blood work; for viral testing or something like that. I got a little nervous, but didn't think anything of it at the time. Here's when the part when I become a total mess comes into focus. I was practicing my dancing for the show tomorrow, and I get a call from my doctor; Dr. Green. She tells me that she has the results in front of her from my blood work four days ago. I'm thinking to myself that she's going to tell me that everything turned out totally fine and my body is clear of any abnormal infections, right? Well, was I wrong…by FAR. I'm sorry, I'm about to cry again; Diary, you know that I'm sensitive. And no one in this world knows me better than you do. I've been writing in a diary for years! So, I'll confide in you. The doctor tried to make it as least obvious and direct as possible, but I found out today that I have **HIV INFECTION**. Yes, that's what I said! Oh, no, I'm crying again! Make it all stop, I beg of you! Oh, what am I doing? I'm begging for mercy to a book. An inanimate object for Christ sakes! I told you I'm going crazy. I mean, do you blame me? How was I supposed to see that coming! I just.. I can't believe I'm sick. Doc didn't tell me how bad it was exactly; I have to go over there and see her. We'll talk all about it then. I hope I don't burst into tears right in front of her. Well, what would she expect? She basically just told me over the phone that I'm dying! Oh great, I'm dripping all over the paper. I'm sorry. You know, I'm probably overreacting anyway. I wonder how long it's been in my body for. What if it's really bad and she just didn't want to tell me? Hey… how did I get it! I swear, if I ever track down the guy that gave this to me.. I'll.. I'll.. I don't even know what I'll do. He's probably dead anyway, the bastard. Ugh. Well, I know this is a long entry, but that's what you get for being such a good listener. :) See, I said that the feeling of Troy's kiss was beyond compare, but this feeling tops that by far. Even though it's the total opposite of how Troy makes me feel, this is way more intense. Speaking of Troy, this is what I'm battling: How am I ever going to tell him? Should I even? Tell me what to do! Yeah.. I wish. All I want to know is, how strong of a relationship do I have with Troy that I have to worry about telling him this? I mean, will he run away? Will he get angry, will he make things worse… Will he never look at me in the same way again? I'm too scared to tell him. I don't think I will. But what I'm even more scared about is.. Will it come to the point where our relationship has grown so much that I can't bear to keep the secret from him? What will happen with my show? I don't think I'll ever be able to live the same way again; and it all comes down to one appointment with Doctor Green._

_Sharpay._

-------------------------------------

Sharpay shut the little blue book and put her pen down. She leaned her elbow on the table and put her forehead in her hand. A few more tears ran down her face, but she sniffled and wiped them away. She looked up and wiped her eyes. She knew that she had to pull herself together. Plus, writing her feelings down in her diary always made her feel better. She walked sluggishly into the bathroom and washed her face. Then she picked up the phone and called the doctor's to make the dreaded appointment. She had to just get it over with. After getting through that, she walked into the room that she had been practicing in and cleaned up. Dancing was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She turned the power off on her stereo and walked back out, deciding to take a shower.

After showering up, she got dressed in a pair of tight, dark blue, almost black jeans and a light hooded sweater with baby blue and white thick horizontal stripes. **(I'll put a picture of Ashley in this shirt on my profile. Take a look at it after you finish reading. Thanks :))** She quickly straightened her hair and applied brown eye liner, mascara, shimmery silver eye shadow, and peachy colored lip gloss. To top it off, she swiped on some blush over the apples of her cheeks to look a little more tan and highlight her cheekbones. She spritzed herself with a sweet coconut scented perfume and picked her sidekick up off the counter. She scrolled through her contacts list to find Troy's number. She had put it in with two hearts next to it. She smiled and hesitated a bit before pressing the green 'call' button. She then put her ear to the reciever and waited for Troy to answer. He responded after two rings.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey, Troy!" she said, hoping he knew it was her.

"What's up babe?"

'_He called me babe!'_ "Nothin much. You wanna do something?"

'_Are you kidding!'_ "Sure," Troy cleared his throat, "Yeah I'm not doing anything so…"

"Great!"

"Um, where do you wanna go?"

Sharpay thought for a minute, "I don't really care; you pick." She was too upset to think for any longer.

"Hmm.." Troy sighed and thought for a moment, "You know, I remember seeing a couple banners hung up around for a local carnival by my house… if you wanna go there."

Sharpay could feel a smile take over her face, "That sounds perfect." she said. "So, you wanna tell me where to get off the train?"

-------------------------------

Sharpay sat by herself in an aisle seat on the train, staring into space and feeling her body rock above the movement of the train on its tracks. She turned her head to look out the window. The station in which she was approaching was slowly rolling by until the train came to a stop. She rose out of her seat, holding on to a pole, as she heard a voice say: _Now approaching Chatham, New Jersey. Next stop: Pleasantville. Please watch your step._

She walked out of the train, adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder. She looked around, searching for Troy. After failing in spotting his face, she continued down the concrete steps and into a parking lot. She stood there, twirling around in one spot; until she felt someone grab her from behind. She gasped slightly, and turned her head to see Troy smiling back at her. She felt safe, and accepted the hug, squeezing his arms that were wrapped around her. She felt warm and secure under his embrace, and could feel his warm breath on her right ear, which sent a tingle down her spine.

Sharpay softly spoke, careful not to ruin the nice moment, "Hey." She let out a long exhale.

"Hey." Troy returned, Sharpay being able to tell that he was glad to see her. He loosened his grip on her waist and entwined his fingers with hers, beginning to walk again.

As they walked, Sharpay couldn't help but think about telling him. About telling him what Doctor green had told _her_. About bursting out in tears and reaching out for him to hold her again. About yearning for Troy pull her close and tell her that everything is alright. She played out in her head, what might happen if she did:

"_My doctor told me I have HIV."_

_Troy looks at her blankly, she can hear him gulp._

"_I'm not sure how bad it is…but I know that eventually it will develop into something major."_

_Sharpay looks at Troy hopingly with her lips pressed together._

"_You mean… AIDS?"_

_Sharpay nods, putting her head down and looking at the floor. She can hear Troy breathe out dramatically._

"_Wow…" he says._

"_I know," Sharpay speaks cautiously, "I um… I couldn't believe it when I heard. And after finding out, all I could think about was you."_

_She looks up at him, and he lifts his head as well._

"_So… what… what're **you**__gonna do?" She asks, feeling her eyes moisten._

"_Honestly Sharpay… I-I don't know I… maybe we shouldn't see each other… you know, **like that**, anymore."_

_Sharpay's chin starts to quiver, "You mean, I don't mean anything to you?" she inhales sharply._

_Troy turns his head behind him, preparing to run off, "I mean, sure, we dated but… I wasn't prepared for anything like this right now!"_

"_But--"_

_Troy's voice starts to rise, "Look, I'm sorry but I can't have anything to do with this now, okay.. I—I have to go."_

_The grip of Troy and Sharpay's hands clasped together breaks violently and Troy runs off with fear in his eyes._

_Sharpay starts to cry, as she runs as fast as she can into nowhere._

"Shar-pay!" Troy snapped his fingers in front of Sharpay's face.

Sharpay felt herself come back to reality with a jolt. Her eyes were still moist and a warm shiver came to surface starting from her cheeks down to her knees. She felt as if she was about to cry… as if she had just awoke from a dream.

She turned her head to the left and looked at Troy, trying as hard as she could to keep the tears inside of her. She smiled weakly, "Sorry," she squeezed his hand, "day dreaming, I guess."

Troy nodded his head and thought nothing of it. "Well, I was just going to say that we're about a block from the carnival. Only a short way to go." he said.

"Oh, okay." Sharpay nodded as she started swinging her and Troy's arms and their pace picked up.

Troy looked at her, "You excited?" He smiled.

Sharpay looked at him and nodded vigorously with a giddy smile on her face. She has always loved carnivals. Troy laughed and they headed through the gates and into the carnival. Sharpay became even more excited when the aroma of fresh zeopolles and cotton candy surrounded her, and she started to see the bright lights of the ferris wheel. The closer they got to the center of everything, the louder the upbeat music became. Sharpay was like a little girl again; or that's definitely how she felt.

"You wanna get some cotton candy or… a soda or something?" Troy asked Sharpay over the loud music and people screaming.

Sharpay smirked and bent her finger towards her face, motioning for Troy to lean closer to her. "I don't know about you," she yelled over the noise, "but I wanna go on some rides. And if I attempt to eat or drink anything before that, there's a good chance that I'll puke!" She looked at Troy, who returned the look. "So unless you want to be the one holding my hair back with my t.v. dinner splattered on your shirt, I'd wait until later on." She pulled back and scrunched her nose at the image she had just created in her head. Troy smirked at her and shook his head playfully, "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to one of the rides. They caught it right after it had ended and the line was short. Sharpay and Troy showed the guy at the gate the bright orange bracelets on their wrists and ran on to the ride, still hand in hand. The two ran to a spot that had two empty spots next to each other, strapped themselves in, pulled the harness over their heads and held on tight. **(I wasn't sure what that thing is called, but a lot of roller coasters use them along with seat belts. It's so that you don't fall out and so that you have something to hold on to.) **They leaned their backs against the steel behind them and stood there dancing around in their pants, smiling at each other in excitement. The song that had just started was '_Every Time We Touch_' by Cascada, which got Sharpay even more ecstatic. She started bopping her head back and forth and loudly singing along to it.

"…_**Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why**_

_**without you it's hard to survive**_

'_**Cause every time we touch,**_

_**I get this feeling**_

_**and every time we kiss,**_

_**I swear I could fly…"**_

Troy looked at her right as the ride was about to start, "We really need to come to these more often!" He laughed, smiling at her.

Sharpay, in between lyrics, smiled back and nodded; agreeing, "And remember… _always_ during the night time. Never during the day."

Troy looked forward and chuckled.

"…'_**Cause every time we touch, **_

_**I feel the static,**_

_**and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**want you in my life"**_

The ride started to spin, gradually going faster and faster. Then it started to tilt as it continued spinning. **(Think of one of those spinning tops… or even better, there's this ride at the carnival by my house that I know moves that way and it's called the Gravitron. Not sure if that's how it's spelled, but yeah. This ride that I'm referring to isn't the same thing as the Gravitron though, because the Gravitron is an indoor ride and it spins so fast that you stick to the plate you're leaning against because of the strong force of gravity. Hence the name. But this one is an outdoor thing, and so … yeah. Anyway…)** Troy threw his arms up above his head and the both of them started screaming.

"WOOOOOO!"

A slower part of the song came along and Sharpay thought it much more fun to sing along to the chorus and faster parts so she just mouthed the lyrics as she listened to Cascada singing it through the huge bass speakers.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry.**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all…**_

Sharpay looked over at Troy who seemed to be enjoying himself, but yet not as much as she was. She smirked and decided to sing a little before doing anything drastic… or doing anything at all for that matter.

"…_**You make me rise when I faaalll**_

'_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**and every time we kiss I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last; need you by my side.**_

_**Cause every time we touch,**_

_**I feel the static,**_

_**and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_

_**I can't let you go…"**_

Sharpay took a breath and turned her head to Troy, who had just been listening to her singing, enjoying the breeze hitting his face, and occasionally whooping. "Troy!" she called him. As soon as he turned his head to face her, she grabbed a hold of his face with her hands and kissed him. She kissed him with force and passion; and it was even better because he didn't see it coming. Troy gladly returned the kiss and they held it for a good five seconds before Troy tangled his hand in Sharpay's hair and pleaded access inside her mouth. The position they were in started to get somewhat uncomfortable, but they didn't care. They were lost in the kiss and held it until the beginning of a new song started. As they slowly parted, the spinning did too, and the hazy whirl of colorful lights and people laughing and screaming went along with it all. They faced each other and smiled. Sharpay licked her lips and tapped the tip of Troy's nose seductively as the ride came to a halt. They heard the click of the harness unlocking and Sharpay pulled it back over her head. She pulled Troy with her as she skipped off of the ride, soon slowing down and grabbing her forehead.

"Woah, are you okay?" Troy took a firm hold of Sharpay's arm and stood in front of her.

Sharpay swayed in place, laughing stupidly as if she was drunk. "No, I'm fine!" She insisted, "Just a little dizzy." Troy lead her over to a bench and sat her down. "Aren't _you_?" She held her head with her hand again, looking at Troy.

"Dizzy? Yeah, a little. I just wan't to make sure you're okay." he said, "You're sure that's all?" he asked her before putting his hand out to help her stand up.

Sharpay nodded with indifferent eyes. "Well my sinuses _have_ been acting up lately… I think I… have the flu or something." Sharpay added, her phone conversation with Dr. Green reoccurring to her instantly. She shook it off, "So that's probably why my head feels funny." she concluded.

"You're _sure_ you're okay…" Troy asked as he kept an eye on her, since they had started walking again.

"Yes Troy, I'll be fine." She turned to him and smiled, "But I could use one of those sodas now." Troy began to take his wallet out of his pocket when Sharpay laid eyes on another ride. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, "After we go on _that_." She pointed to the ride and lightly hit Troy's arm with the back of her hand. Troy sighed teasingly and slipped his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans. He thought Sharpay was hilarious when she was around a carnival. This is what he thought as he was being dragged by her over to the roller coaster. On the way over, Troy had accidently let go of Sharpay's hand while fidgeting with his wallet. Sharpay continued to prance onward, and as she did, Troy watched her. He ran his eyes over her slender legs and up to her hips. He could feel his face get warm as he stared at her behind. **(I figured it would kind of kill the moment if I bluntly said he was staring at her ass, LOL.)** He couldn't help but notice a good song playing in the backround to go along with his perfect view.

_**I'm bringin sexy back.**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act.**_

_**I think you're special what's behind your back.**_

_**So turn around and I 'll pick up the slack.**_

_**Dirty babe, (uh-huh)**_

_**You see these shackles baby I'm your slave. (uh-huh)**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.(uh-huh)**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way.(uh-huh)**_

_**Come here, girl.**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**Come to the back.**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**VIP**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**Drinks on me.**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**Let me see what you're twirkin' wit**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**Look at those hips.**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**You make me smile,**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**Go 'head child.**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**Getcha sexy on**_

_**(Go 'head, we go wit it)**_

_**Getcha sexy on…**_

Sharpay turned to see Troy taking his time, leisurely stepping over to where she was, with his eyes glued to a certain part of her body. She smirked, "Troy!" she called. He snapped out of his trance and looked up at her, trying to act cool. "Quit staring at _my_ ass and get yours over here!" She looked him in the eye, a smirk still plastered on her face. Troy shook his head slightly and continued over to the line Sharpay was waiting on. After coming over and standing next to Sharpay, he suddenly heard a smacking noise and felt a hand gripping his butt cheek. Startled, he snapped his head to the left to see Sharpay, who shrugged. Troy lowered his eyes and slowly slipped his hand down Sharpay's back and onto her—

"Don't even think about it, Bolton." She snatched his hand and threw it off of her, then tightly puckering her lips and kissing the air playfully in front of Troy's face, accentuating the smack of the kissy noise. Troy just shot her a playful look. The line moved up farther for the roller coaster and Sharpay began singing along with the song. "_I'm bringin' sexy back; those motha fuckers don't know how to act.."_ She moved her shoulders and her head to the rhythm since she didn't have much room to dance. When she looked up she found a lady who was with two kids, staring at her with disgust. One corner of Sharpay's mouth turned down and she stopped dancing. "Sorry." She murmured.

"_Shar-pay_…" Troy teased, "Implying profanity around young children?" He said in a 'tisk-tisk' kind of way.

Sharpay stuck her tongue out at Troy, "Hey, _they're_ playing the song, aren't they?" She grabbed his hand and lead him to the roller coaster cars, singing again, this time seductively, and directing it to Troy, "_Dirty babe; You see these shackles baby I'm your slave; I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.."_ She squeezed his butt again, causing him to flinch and leap to the side. The two sat down in one of the cars and Sharpay attempted an innocent expression, still directing to Troy, "_It's just that no one makes me feel this way."_

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Every Time We Touch'; credit goes to Cascada and whomever else wrote it.**

**And I also don't own the song 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake. Come on people… common sense…**

**So, I hope you all liked this chapter. I must be honest; I'm pretty proud of it myself. :) Did any of you see that coming? I know that it totally goes from intense fear and depression to excitement and silliness, but Sharpay was just trying to have as much fun as possible. She _loves_ carnivals; and anyway if she were to be all gloomy Troy would suspect that something's up. Besides… Sharpay's a girl… we all have mood swings. :P**

**PLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEW!**

**xoxo**GraziéTiamoCiao**xoxo**


	9. Need You Tonight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. This is just a waist of words…**

**! This chapter is rated T/PG-13 for alcohol abuse and sexual references !**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Eight: Need You Tonight _

Sharpay clipped her pink satin bra and pulled her shirt over her head. Tonight she was going to another carnival with Troy, and she was very excited. She looked over at the vase she had set on her counter. It had 11 roses in it; Troy had brought her one more than the last each time they went out together. Tonight would be their fifth date, and Sharpay wanted to look perfect for Troy, despite the fact that it would be getting dark soon. She felt that Troy was worth it, and she wasn't planning on losing him anytime soon. As she carefully ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair, there was a thought that swiftly ran through her mind. _'Hmm, I hope he doesn't try anything tonight. Troy's a good guy, but he is still a **guy**. So far it's been easy for me to avoid going back to his place and things like that. Let's just hope that tonight won't be the night that I'll have to worry about it.' _She then swept that thought completely to the side as she heard an alarm go off. She glanced at her alarm clock, which read 7:27 p.m. Sharpay had set the alarm to go off so she would be ready right before Troy arrived at her place. She walked over to the clock and tapped a button on top of it, which impeded the irritating blare.

She took one more look in the mirror before emerging out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, ready for Troy to be knocking on her door at any minute. She gathered all of her things and prepared her purse, after which glancing at a wall clock that read 7:31. Right as she started drumming her fingers on the counter, she heard Troy's five-tap melodious knock. She swung open the door to a familiar face smiling back at her. Sharpay ran her eyes from Troy's feet up to his face. "Well, aren't you easy on the eye!" she smiled. Troy held out five white roses in front of him, gesturing for Sharpay to take them. "As if I couldn't say the same thing about you! Lookin' pretty hot tonight, Sharpay!" "Why thank you!" Sharpay grinned as she headed over to refill the vase with water that had been sitting on her counter, "And Troy, you can call me Shar." she smiled. "Wow! I can't believe you still have all…eleven of them!" Troy counted the flowers in the vase. "I know," replied Sharpay, "They held on for such a long time. Actually I think three, or almost four of them are lookin' pretty droopy now." Troy cackled at this. Sharpay looked at him, "Oh, but I feel so bad to throw them out!" she pouted. "Well don't look at me Shar, I don't care what you do with them. They've been sitting in your kitchen for weeks! Don't worry about it; start fresh!" he smiled encouragingly. Sharpay sighed and looked at the roses, "Alright." she said finally, pulling the dead flowers out and throwing them in the trash can below her. "Okay!" Sharpay brushed her hands together, "I think we're all set to go!"

Sharpay helped herself to opening the door to the passenger seat of Troy's car. Right as she was slouching to sit down, she saw Troy in the seat next to her grabbing something off of her seat and setting it in the the back so she wouldn't sit on it. She got herself settled and closed the car door. "What was that?" She looked behind her curiously, not seeing much but dark sprawled out outlines of figures she couldn't make out because of the blackness inside the vehicle. It wasn't completely dark outside yet, but the car was parked in a shadow in the parking lot.

Troy put a hand on the steering wheel. "Oh, just something to make our night a little more enjoyable." He grinned at Sharpay and wiggled his eyebrows. "Like what?" Sharpay asked. Troy left her to think as he started pulling out of the parking lot. Sharpay sat there for a minute or two in silence. Soon she looked up with her eyes slightly wider and took a breath in. "Did you bring _booze_?" She looked at Troy, who smiled, his eyes still on the road.

"You did; you brought booze, didn't you?" Sharpay was now smiling with her mouth open, sitting up with her head towards Troy. Some part of her thought it was funny that he did that. She wasn't sure why, but her instinct reaction was to smile and look at him incredulously. Troy said nothing, but started to run his tongue along his bottom lip. "Oh my god!" Sharpay laughed.

"Come on, Shar." Troy spoke up, then turning his head to look at her, "We had a really good time at the last carnival. Imagine how much more fun we'd have if we were smashed!" Sharpay just looked at him for a minute, thinking to herself like this wasn't a good idea. Troy nudged her with his elbow and smiled. "Come on.." he said again, "You know you wanna do it."

"But.." Sharpay retorted, "what about all of those little kids with their families? We'll be setting such a bad example!" Sharpay said, trying to get out of it, but still knowing in the back of her mind that she wanted so much to do it. Troy just looked at her as he came closer to the carnival parking lot. "What! You saw that look I got from that woman when I said a swear in front of her kids." she said.

"Sharpay, nobody has to know that we're carrying around bottles of vodka and beer but us! Those kids won't even notice what's going on." He glanced at her and then back out the windshield. Sharpay sighed frustrated and could hear the little nagging voice in her ear saying "_Do it!... Do it!"_ So she looked up, pressed her lips together and said, "Alright, let's have some fun." She looked at Troy and exchanged smiles right before getting out of the car. Troy stuck his head into the back door and rummaged for the two large bottles of alcohol. Sharpay looked around her and lowered her voice a little. "How are you gonna get those in? I don't think they'll let you just prance in there with those." She then saw Troy pop back up with the bottles under one arm and a large jacket over the other arm. Sharpay looked at him funny. Troy shut the door and set the bottles on top of the car. "I'll just have to wear this jacket all night; no big deal. The bottles will fit in the inside pockets perfectly." "Oh." Sharpay began walking with Troy towards the entrance after he put on the coat and grabbed the bottles. The two walked into the fair arm in arm. Troy saw Sharpay with that same excited smile on her face, which made him happy as well. "Oh," Troy pulled on Sharpay's arm, looking ahead of him, "What do you say we go on that one first." Sharpay did not object, but went along with Troy over to the ride.

**10 P.M, Underneath the moonlight**

"Wheww!" Sharpay screamed, her arms up in the air and holding pink cotton candy in one hand. "Yeah!"

The ferris wheel revolved, taking Troy and Sharpay up to the very top of the circle.

Troy laughed, "Shar, this ride has never been very exciting for the last… 12 years I've gone on it, and it's not very exciting now!"

Sharpay giggled stupidly as she jammed some of the fluffy pink sugar candy in her mouth. This time, she really _was_ drunk, and so was Troy.

"Hey Troy-boy, give me that vodka bottle, would ya?" Troy reached in his pocket and took out the bottle, which was now a little more than half way empty, and handed it over to Sharpay. Sharpay snatched it from him and took three gulps of it, almost spilling it all over herself. "Careful with that!" Troy laughed, "Here, give me some." Troy took a swig out of the bottle as well and then slipped it back in his coat. Afterwards, throwing his arms up and screaming as they headed back downward in motion. "You know," Sharpay's drunk self said, looking strangely at the cotton candy. "This cotton candy and vodka is an interesting combination." Troy just laughed and started mumbling something under his breath, neither of them comprehending it. As Sharpay held hands with Troy, stumbling all over the place while walking away from the ride, she sang, _"Cotton candy and vodka… Is ooohhh, so good! Cotton candy and vodka… …Wouldn't stop if I could! Oh yeaaahh!"_ Her and Troy just kept laughing, until Troy put a hand in front of Sharpay's mouth, shushing her. He whispered, "Nobody's supposed to know we're drinking! Sssshh.." he put his index finger to his mouth. Sharpay giggled and went along with Troy, putting her finger in front of her mouth too.

**10:40 P.M.**

Troy swung the door open and dropped his keys on the floor. Sharpay followed behind him with a pink stuffed elephant that Troy had won her at the carnival. Troy pulled the large jacket off of his body, revealing a long sleeved polo underneath with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Sharpay turned around to shut the door behind her. She said, "You know Troy, you were right. I had _a lot_ of fun tonight." She turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "See, I told you it would be a good time!" He threw his arms up and started walking closer to Sharpay. She stopped him by saying, "Do you have some water or something?" Sharpay sat down on a couch and rubbed her head a little. Troy turned on his heel and headed for a refrigerator. "Sure, I'll toss you a Poland Spring."

"Thanks." Sharpay said as she took the bottle of water from Troy. She gulped down half of it, swishing it around in her mouth before swallowing. She handed the rest of it to Troy, who finished it off. Then she started rummaging through her purse. "What are you doing?" Troy asked her. Sharpay took out a small container of Icebreakers mints and opened it. "Here," she handed Troy two of them, "Pop these in your mouth." Troy looked at them, then looked at her, "For what?" he asked incredulously. "They'll do you good." Sharpay answered as she popped two into her own mouth. Troy shrugged and did the same. "Mm, minty." he nodded his head. "Uh-huh!" Sharpay smiled as she threw her purse on the floor. "Hm, it's kind of hot in here." she commented while taking off her over shirt, revealing a lacey tank top with her cleavage almost popping out of it. "…Y-yeah…" Troy stammered as he fidgeted with the neckline of his shirt, not being able to help but gawk at her. "D-do you want me to turn on the A.C.? Cause I…"

"No, it's okay Troy. Just leave it." Sharpay interrupted. Troy retrieved his spot on the couch and nodded. Sharpay began to speak again, soon getting up off of the couch across from Troy. "You see Troy, you asked me if I '_wanted you_ to turn on the air conditioner'.. and the thing is, I _do_ _want you_ to do something.." Sharpay went on as she got closer to Troy, "No… actually Troy I just…" Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand now and stood him up, "..._want you_."

Sharpay pulled Troy closer to her and lightly kissed him on the lips. She pulled away, intending on leaving him to want more. She pulled him over to another room which she assumed was Troy's bedroom. Troy seemed to be very satisfied, since he thought about this happening earlier in the day, yet he was barely believing that any of it was happening now. He licked his lips and kept looking at Sharpay. She sat him down on the bed and lifted his polo over his head, revealing his white wife beater. _'UUGH! God, that thing looks **so **good on him!'_ Sharpay thought as she threw herself on him, running her hands up and down his tight chest and abs. With Troy now lying on his back, both of them kicked off their shoes and started going at it on Troy's bed. Their kissing was so passionate and intense. Troy began to run his hands up and under Sharpay's shirt, working his way from the front to the back, and the touch of his fingertips sending tingles down Sharpay's spine. Their lips and tongues locked up to the very last second, when Sharpay gently bit down on Troy's bottom lip and slightly pulled it. She let go and started struggling with the button on Troy's jeans, thinking about how badly she's been wanting to do something like this for the longest time. Her longing for Troy goes way back to their high school years; and now she's got Troy Bolton right where she wants him.

_**All you've got is this moment**_

_**Twenty-first century's yesterday**_

_**You can care all you want**_

_**Everybody does, yeah that's okay**_

_**So slide over here, and give me a moment**_

_**Your moves are so raw,**_

_**I've got to let you know**_

_**I've got to let you know**_

_**You're one of my kind**_

_**I need you tonight, cause I'm not sleepin'**_

_**There's somethin about you, girl**_

_**that makes me sweat**_

_**How do you feel?**_

_**(I'm lonely)**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**(Can't think at all)**_

_**Whatcha gonna do?**_

_**(Gonna live my life)**_

_**So slide over here, and give me a moment**_

_**Your moves are so raw,**_

**_I've got to let you know_**

_**I've got to let you know**_

_**You're one of my kind**_

_**I need you tonight, cause I'm not sleepin'**_

_**There's somethin about you, girl**_

_**that makes me sweat**_

_**So slide over here, and give me a moment**_

_**I've got to let you know**_

_**I've got to let you know**_

_**You're one of my kind**_

__

---------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- I also do not own the song 'Need You Tonight' by INXS.**

**So……? I hope you liked this chapter. I know I didn't put a whole lot of um… 'detail' in it, but that's because I figured I'd play it safe since this is a T rated story. As you can see, things are starting to get a lot juicier! Hehe. Believe me, I can't wait for the next chapter any more than you can!**

**Oh, something I'd like to ask is, you think some of you could help me with a new summary for this story? I mean, I know you all still don't know what's gonna happen yet or anything but, I'd like to make it sound more interesting and get more to the whole point of the story so that more people will start to read it before I go on even farther with it. I feel like the summary I have doesn't tell all that much about the story. :( So, if anybody who wants to could think up a good summary that goes along with what's going on right now in the story, that would be SO GREAT. Just whoever wants to help me out could put one in their review or PM me. Thanks :)**

**PLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEW!**

**xoxo**GraziéTiamoCiao**xoxo**


	10. The Next Morning

**Hey everyone, here I am again! Thank you for the reviews! I'm always so happy to read the reviews for this fic because I'm having so much fun writing it. I didn't really get _any_ suggestions for a new summary, but thanks to Nodoubtrox for trying to help me out with it :). So we just came upon the juicy part of the story, now lets see what will happen next…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical, it belongs to Disney. Yada yada yada…**

------------------------------------------------

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Nine:The Next Morning _

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms. It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't in her own bed; and when she did realize, it brought quite a reaction.

She sat up and looked around the room. She looked down at the sheets and the comforter that had been covering her and her eyes became wide. She slapped her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. _'Oh my god, what did I do?'_ She swung her legs over the side of the bed and found a note on the night table. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Sharpay,_

_I'm sorry I'm not home but I woke up early this morning and realized that I had to go to work._

_I didn't want to wake you so I left you to rest and thought of a way for you to get home if you want to._

_I took the train to work and I left a set of keys to my car next to this note. You can take my car_

_to drive home or you can drive it to the train station. If you drive it all the way home you can_

_park it in a lot by your house and I'll pick it up there, and if you drive it to the train station you can just_

_park it there and I'll pick it up from there on the way home. You can just give me the keys the next time I see you;_

_I have an extra set with me. I also left directions in case you don't know how to get home by train._

_Worse comes to worse, or if you just feel like it, help yourself to anything you want and I'll be home around 5:30._

_Sorry for everything. I had a great time last night._

_Love, Troy._

"Yeah, I'm sure you had a good time last night." Sharpay scoffed. She rolled her eyes and got up to get dressed. As she was walking around, she thought out loud.

'_I left my appartment for a date last night and woke up in Troy Bolton's bed this morning. I'm assuming that there is **no** hope that maybe I **didn't** sleep with him. You know, maybe we were just so drunk and worn out that we fell asleep… next to each other…naked. Oh, who am I kidding?'_ Sharpay sighed as she slipped her shoes on. After getting dressed she made Troy's bed and sat down to check her sidekick. She had no missed calls or text messages, but she did have one event set up in her schedule for today. "I have that appointment with Doctor Green today." said Sharpay. "_Great_" Sharpay walked out of the room and swiped Troy's keys off the counter.

-------------------------------------

"Hello Ms. Evans." said Doctor Green as she walked into the room.

"Hi." Sharpay responded, still holding her head from the hangover.

"You don't look so good. Headache?"

Sharpay didn't take her eyes off the floor tiles. "Yeah."

"Hangover?"

Sharpay picked her head up and looked at her. "…Yeah."

Dr. Green nodded her head and smiled, "I know how that feels." She rubbed Sharpay's back.

Sharpay groaned, but she decided to suck it up and get down to business. She straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"You want an Asprin?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please." Sharpay opened her hand and took the Asprins. "I have a cool doctor." She snickered.

Doctor Green smiled and continued rubbing Sharpay's back. "Well, thanks." she said. "So, let's talk about those blood test results."

Sharpay looked up at her with dull eyes. This wasn't the subject she really wanted to talk about right now.

"How are you doing with that?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Pretty sucky, I guess."

"I'm sorry Sharpay. Nobody wants to hear that they have a disease. But this isn't something you were born with. It has to have progressed from an earlier sexual encounter."

"Well yeah, it's not like I do drugs." said Sharpay.

"That's a good thing to hear," Doctor Green laughed.

"Um, you know, I haven't actually had any recent sexual encounters; how long ago do you think this all started?"

"Well, there is known to be a couple years time span between the time you were exposed and the time when the infection starts getting more serious. Mild symptoms are showing up now but you were probably exposed to the virus longer ago than just a few weeks or months." she shook her head sympathetically.

"Oh." Sharpay replied simply.

"…I'm scared to ask this question but… how bad is it?"

Doctor Green sighed, "Well, you've already had the flu symptoms caused by the late Primary Stage, and now I'd have to say that your depleting immune system is going through the Asymptomatic Stage."

"Well what does that mean?"

"This is what it means:

One, that you've tested positive for HIV,

two, you may look fairly healthy despite a few mild HIV disease symptoms such as swolen glands, rashes or ulcers,

three, the virus is weakening your immune system,

and four, you can infect other people through unprotected sex or needle sharing."

Sharpay took a deep breath in. "..Wow." she said, still looking at the floor.

"Yeah."

Sharpay's head snapped up and she looked at the doctor. "Wait, what was the last thing you said?"

"That…you can infect other people through unprotected sex or needle sharing?"

"Yeah…that." Sharpay started to look scared. She started to breath a little heavier as she looked down to the floor again in shame.

"Sharpay…what's the matter?"

----------------------------------------

"Troy, we need to talk." Sharpay barged in on Troy in his appartment.

"Hey Shar, how are you today? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Did you get home okay? Yup, work sucked. So what's up?" Troy looked at Sharpay.

"I'm sorry Troy," Sharpay hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, realizing that she stormed into _his_ appartment without saying hello. But she still wanted to get to her point. "Listen, we need to talk."

Troy looked worried and confused. "Well what's up? Is it because of last night? Did I do something wrong?—"

"Did you use protection?"

Troy breathed and sighed. "Of course."

"Well, are you sure? How can you remember? We were both drunk!"

"Shar, believe me, I know."

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, raising her voice again, "How?"

"BECAUSE, I WOKE UP WEARING IT THIS MORNING!" He cleared his throat.

Sharpay looked down. "Oh." she felt embarrassed, being able to tell that Troy didn't want to share that.

"Okay then." she said.

"Yeah.." said Troy, even more embarrassed than she was. "Why are you so worried and uptight about it?"

Sharpay's eyes moved side to side nervously, as she quickly thought of an excuse. "Well Troy, it's only natural for me to be concerned about unsafe sex. I mean, sleeping with someone when you're drunk doesn't always turn out nicely!"

"Okay, okay." Troy tried to calm Sharpay down. "Shar, I understand."

"Are you…mad?"

Sharpay looked at Troy and thought about the incredible experience that she had with him the night before; or at least what she could remember from it. She thought about all the feelings she's had for him, and how long she's wanted to be with him for.

"…No." she said. Troy stood up from his couch and slowly stepped closer to her. He gently stroked the side of her face. She smiled.

"Shar, I wanna be with you." he said, and then he kissed her.

**-------------------------------**

**It was kinda short, I know, but I thought that the ending was good for this chapter, and I wasn't sure what else to put in it for now. And as for the summary thing, I know it sucks the way it is now, but I'm just gonna put it off until I can think of a good one. :) So, thanks for reading! AND REVIEW!!!!!! …Please ;)**


	11. Climax

**Hey! It's 9:38 in the morning on a Saturday, (Christmas Vacation!!!!!!!!!!! woohooo!). and I am..**

**Listening to: **No music.. but before I started writing I was listening to the Aly & AJ Acoustic Hearts Of Winter CD.

**Wearing: **Pajamas!!

**I feel: **like finally updating my story!!!

** I think that says everything :)**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer- Don't own it.

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter ten: Climax_

_Dear Diary,_

_I may be in a whole other place now. Stuck in a whole other problem. It's not even the matter of keeping a secret anymore… since if Troy has HIV, it sure won't be a secret anymore. I went to see Doctor Green yesterday, (yes, the dreaded appointment), and the last thing she mentioned before I sprinted out the door was the fact that I could easily infect other people. Then I was gone. But before that, she also said that my 'depleting immune system' was going through the Asymptomatic stage… whatever that means. So she explained it to me, and _that's_ when I was out the door like a bolt of lightning. Where else could I have been headed? I stormed through his door uninvited and immediately started interrogating him. He insisted that we were safe, me not being so sure until he said that he woke up this morning wearing it. You don't understand how hard I had to try and keep myself from laughing. On the other hand of course it was a good reason to be so sure of himself.  He wondered why I was so touchy about it, and I made up the common bullshit; that it was only natural for me to be worried about it. What would happen if I got pregnant?! Well at least now I know that we were being safe. Then, as if I didn't feel horrible enough already, he touched my face and said that he wanted to be with me. He kissed me and I melted. I said there was nothing more that I wanted. The whole time I was mentally shaking my head in shame of myself. Troy is so special to me; and it's been a dream come true that we found each other in the city and started dating, but now that he's made it exclusive, confessing that he wanted to be with me as much as I want to be with him, I know that it will only get harder. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself if Troy catches HIV._

Sharpay walked into the theatre, the clicking of her heels on the stage echoing in the big empty space. She was the first one there. She sat down on one of the brown folding chairs and unzipped her duffle bag. She pulled out a pair of comfortable sneakers and two water bottles with her name marked on the caps. She leaned over and took off her heels, throwing them into the bag, and slipped on the sneakers. Then she took a sip of her water and just sat there, looking out at all the empty seats in the theater. The last time she was looking out at them from the stage there were thousands of people watching.

_FLASHBACK_

Sharpay stood on the stage, bright lights surrounding her everywhere. She looked out at the thousands of people who were here to see her. She had been performing for as long as she could remember, and yet whenever she gets on stage on Broadway, she just can't believe it. It's an amazing rush to be a part of something like this, to have so many people sit down for two and a half hours in a dark theater just to see you. Then she heard soft music start to play. She looked out into the audience and took a breath before she started to sing. **(I decided not to paste any lyrics under here considering that the whole effect I wanted was for you to actually be able to_ hear_ the music.. but I can't do that, lol. So instead, just imagine a slow, intense song, kinda like Hurt, by Christina Aguilera. The lyrics to that song don't fit with the show, but I like the intensity..)**

It was a song about a girl (Minnie) who once had an amazing relationship with a man, and found herself having reoccurring feelings for him. She sings about all the wonders of when they used to be together, and the hurt that she felt when it came to a crashing end.

Sharpay took a few steps forward and to the side. She held her first strong note in the song, arising the audience's reactions. As she got farther into the song, she felt herself on the verge of tears. The people sitting in the first row could see her brown eyes watering, which gave them even more sparkle and beauty. Sharpay Evans had always been a master at crying on command. How do you think she gave her parents the extra little push when she couldn't get what she wanted?

She started to sing about how that man has a new girl in his life, and how horrible she feels about falling for him all over again. Then after all, she feels like they were meant to be together, but she still wants him to be happy. Sharpay turned her head to the side and wiped a tear from her cheek. She sat down and stooped her body forward to add more effect to the crying seen. Once she pulled herself together, she stood up and hit the climax of the song. Her voice sounded better than ever, and it projected throughout the whole theatre. She hit the high note, closed her eyes and clenched her fist to hold it. And finally, leaving the audience with goosebumps, she winded it down and ended the song with a soft, sweet note.

_END FLASHBACK_

Sharpay looked up with her glossy brown eyes to see the entire broadway cast, the choreographer, director, and a few producers standing below the stage, staring at her. They stood there for a minute, stunned; but then… they started clapping. Each and every one of them were wildly applauding her. She looked at them, almost expressionless, and then she smiled softly. She sighed, regaining her breath, and then she almost cried again. All of them started walking up on stage.

"Sharpay… _good_ job!" said the director, "You are _one_ talented girl but, I haven't heard you perform like that since when we first started doing the show!"

Everyone came up and hugged Sharpay, who was still breathing a little heavy. "Thank you, sir." she smiled.

"Call me Jonathan." he smiled and he headed backstage. Sharpay turned on her heel, excited now. She bit her lip and started walking across the stage.

**.o.0.o.0.o.**

Troy walked down the alleyway and could hear music playing. It sounded like finale music. He peeked his head in the side door of the theater, the one that nobody knows is there except for some of the performers, and he walked on to the front of the building by the main entrance and exit. He stood leaning against the building for a few minutes while he waited for Sharpay to come out. A few people walked out before her and headed toward the parking lot. Then, Sharpay walked out the door, getting out her phone. Troy watched as she walked by, seeing how she didn't even realize he was standing there. He smirked. Then he whistled and called out,

"Hey mama lookin good!"

Sharpay immediately turned her head, about to shoot a dirty look at the guy, until she saw the tall man with shaggy light brown hair that couldn't keep a straight face. She smiled and walked over to him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she said, "You're lucky I didn't dropkick you and steal your money."

He replied with a laugh, "O-hoh, like you could."

"Don't be so quick to judge… I go to boxing classes every other Tuesday." she smirked.

"What class _don't_ you take?"

"Mmmmm…" she tilted her head to the side as she tried to think, and as she did so she felt Troy's hands slowly slipping down her lower back.

"Somebody's a little frisky today aren't we?" she said playfully.

"I'm just happy to see you that's all.." said Troy as he rested his hands on the cheeks below Sharpay's waist. "You're not happy to see me?"

"I'm thrilled" she murmured against his lips right before she kissed him.

Sparks flew when their lips touched. It really felt like they were together. Sharpay kept her eyes closed and her lips offered, even once Troy pulled away from the kiss. The magnetism was still there amid their faces, lingering as Sharpay yearned for more. She opened her eyes to see Troy looking back at her. She smiled with pleasure and he took her by the hand. It was a cold night, but he felt warm being in her presence.

"Oh! Guess what.." Sharpay said to Troy.

"What?" he replied.

"I was practicing a song on stage before everyone got to rehearsal earlier, and I didn't even realize that the whole gang had come in and were listening to me. Then when I was finished with the song they were all applauding! I mean, hey, that's no big surprise…" she joked, followed by a smirk from Troy, "but then they were all like telling me that I sounded so beautiful and that they hadn't heard me sing like that since we first began the show!"

"That's great, Shar!" said Troy. "I always knew you had it in you."

She looked at him, "No you didn't."

"I know."

She continued on, "You know, it's funny because when we were _first_ rehearsing the show and all, I was still sulking about Ryan. You know I guess maybe I sounded better because I put more emotion into the song. You know, because I was in a _life…_…_ crisis.._" Sharpay trailed off, realizing something.

She realized that the reason she sounded so good after Ryan died was because she had a reason to be scared… to be upset… to cry.

She had her own emotions to put into the song. But this time it was much different.

This time, she has to keep a secret from the man of her dreams… and the love of her life.

"Yeah, that must have been it." Troy said, breaking Sharpay's train of thought. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they kept walking. "So what is it this time, you got a lot on your mind?" he asked.

"Sharpay waited a minute, "I don't know…" she looked up at him, "it must be because I'm so happy."

She smiled at him and he leaned down to peck her softly on the lips.

Inside, Sharpay was crying; she was bleeding and she was scared. But she couldn't let it get to her. If she did, Troy would definitely know what something was wrong. She'll think of something eventually…

_When the time is right_.

She thought to herself.

When the time is right.


	12. Merry Christmas Eve

**I've been thinking about putting a little Christmas into my fanfictions for a while now. I was going to write a Christmas Phil of the Future fanfic, but I couldn't really think of anything in time. It's two days till Christmas, and so I'm giving you the treat of double-posting. Two chapters for you. Enjoy! And also, this is an extra long one, so be ready. ;)**

**Eating:** Chocolate covered graham cracker cookies in the shape of little stars!! MMmmm..

**Wearing: **Sweats..

**Stuck in my head:** "Rockin around the Christmas tree"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.. never will.

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Eleven: Merry Christmas Eve_

"Ooh, it's cold out here!" Sharpay caught a shiver.

"That it is." Troy agreed, pulling Sharpay close to him, keeping her warm.

The two of them walked through the parking lot and into the garden center of Home Depot. Surrounding them everywhere were green trees and the smell of pine. Frasier fir, Balsam fir, short, tall, and all different kinds. Troy took a look around him as Sharpay clung to his jacket.

"So, where do we start?" he said.

Sharpay breathed out and saw a puff of breath in front of her face. "Those over there look nice." she said as she pointed to a section of trees.

They walked over to the trees and started looking through them.

"Shar, if you wanna find the right Christmas tree, you're gonna have to let go of me." he laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Sharpay smiled innocently. She reluctantly let go of Troy's arm and drifted back into the cold night.

"So what are we looking for, a small tree?" he asked.

"I guess medium sized. Your apartment isn't that tiny." she said.

"Ok," Troy said as he began to pick up trees one by one and examining them.

"Too big," he said, and then

"Too skinny,"

"Too fat,"

"Too crooked"

"..If you're so picky I must be perfect." Sharpay teased.

Troy laughed, "I've always been picky with Christmas trees."

He turned a tree around and then looked at Sharpay, "But you are perfect." He smiled. Sharpay blushed.

Troy couldn't see her blushing, since it was so cold out her cheeks were already pink, but he saw her face light up; and he leaned in slowly and kissed her.

"You aint so bad yourself." she said. They smiled, noses touching.

"So what do you think of this one?" Sharpay asked about the tree that Troy was currently standing up.

He looked it over, "It's too short. Do you think it's too short?"

"Yeah, a little. Let's look at these over here."

---

"Troy, we've been looking at trees for like an hour already. Do you not care that I'm freezing my ass off over here?" Sharpay asked with her hands in her pockets.

"No, I just know that I'll be warming up that ass later anyway."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Look, how about this one? This is a perfectly good Christmas tree."

Troy looked it over, "I dunno, it looks a little iffy to me…"

Just as Sharpay sighed in impatience, Troy started laughing. "I'm only kidding. This one is good; now let's go warm up that ass."

--------------

Troy and Sharpay walked into Troy's apartment and closed the door. Troy dropped his keys on the counter and Sharpay took off her coat.

"Ahh, it's nice and warm in here." she said.

"Thank god for the radiator." said Troy. "Okay, so let's get this baby up and pretty!"

"I brought the decorations from my mom's house." said Sharpay, "Let me get it from the other room."

As Sharpay went into the other room to grab the bag of ornaments, Troy began setting up the tree in a corner.

"Oh, I like it there." Sharpay said, as she walked out of the doorway.

"Me too; I think we picked a good one." he looked over at Sharpay, "Good job." They smiled and Sharpay walked over to Troy and hugged him. He rubbed the side of her arm as he held her close. The bare Christmas tree wasn't quite magnificent yet, but the moment was. Both of them were thinking about the other as they stood there holding on to each other. Sharpay looked up to see Troy looking down at her. She smiled, and he squeezed her tighter. They were so comfortable together; it was almost as if they fit together... in each other's arms. Like the pieces in a puzzle.

"So let's decorate!" Sharpay rubbed her hands together and pulled some lights and garland out of the bag. Troy walked over to a stereo and turned on some music. As they started decorating together, "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" was playing, and they both sang along. They kept going and going, singing to Christmas songs all night long until they were done. And the tree looked beautiful. Now was the time that they stood holding each other, admiring the magnificent Christmas tree. It was just a magnificent night.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"_You have to work on Christmas Eve??"_ Troy asked over the phone.

"Yeah.. but don't worry Troy, it's only until 8:30. Once I'm done at the show I'll come straight to your place. It won't be so bad."

Troy sighed, _"Okay. Don't you stand me up. If you ditch me it's over!"_

Sharpay laughed and reassured him, "I'll be there. Why wouldn't I want to spend Christmas with the best boyfriend in the world?" she smiled.

"_Okay I feel a little better now."_ Troy teased. _"Good luck at the show babe."_

"Thanks.."

"_How about I pick you up right after?"_

"But I'll still be wearing my costume, I won't get to change."

"_Christmas eve at my place in a pair of hooker boots, fishnets and a Santa hat? How horrific._" he joked.

"Alright, alright." she said, "I'll see you then."

"_Bye Shar."_

"Bye.."

Sharpay hung up her phone and zipped up her bag. She grabbed her coat and drove over to rehearse for tonight's show. On her way there she saw a numerous amount of Christmas lights in the shapes of wreaths and bells hanging from the streetlights. She pulled up in the parking lot and went through the side door of the theater.

---------

When the show was almost over, Troy checked the clock and got ready to head over to the theater. On the way there he stopped to pick up a small bouquet of Christmas plants. He snuck into the side of the theater and waited for Sharpay backstage as he heard the last song playing. He peeked out of an opening in the curtain and saw the cast finishing up the finale. The curtain closed and the crowd went wild. He smiled as he watched Sharpay run around the stage in her little outfit. Her and her cast mates scuttled into their positions for the final bows, and the curtain was lifted. The crowd cheered twice as loud as the first time. The first two main characters came out and took their bows, and then it was Sharpay's turn. She pranced into her spot and curtsied, then she blew a kiss and flashed a dazzling smile at the crowd. They gave a standing ovation; Troy could not wipe the smile off his face. After the rest of the minor characters took their bows they all got together in three lines and joined hands; Sharpay being in the center. They took their final bows and the curtain closed again. Everyone went crazy, even the cast members.

Troy took a deep breath and waited for Sharpay to come off stage and see him. He didn't tell her that he was going to come inside the theater, so he hoped that it would be a pleasant surprise. She walked off the stage with her head looking down. When she looked up, she saw him and she smiled.

"Hey.." She said as she hugged him. "Aw, thanks for coming."

"My pleasure," he said, "You did great."

"You were watching?"

"Well I came in at the end…" Troy trailed off as he stared at her. "..Oh, I brought you these! Thought you might like them." he held out the bouquet he had bought earlier.

"That's so sweet Troy, thanks again." she said. She kissed him on the lips and took his hand. She led him back to her dressing room where she grabbed her rehearsal bag full of clothes. And then they left.

"You don't seem as excited as you usually do." said Troy as they walked outside to the parking lot.

"I don't know, I feel… unusually tired for some reason."

"Oh… well you'll be relaxed once we get back home." Troy smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist.

---

Troy and Sharpay stepped out of the elevator.

"Mmm.. what's that I smell?" said Sharpay.

Troy was confused, "I don't smell anything… but I did make a nice late night dinner for us… good job spoiling the surprise." He slightly laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry," she hugged him, "It smells _really _good though."

They walked down the hall and Troy unlocked the door. On the stove was some cooling food, the lights were dimmed and there was a bottle of Champaign in the middle of a small table.

"Wow…" she said, smiling as she warmed up from the cold.

"Merry Christmas Eve Shar." Troy said, walking up to her and taking off her coat.

Sharpay smiled and walked over to the table with the Champaign glasses. "This is so nice Troy… you're right, this is relaxing."

"Wait…" Troy ran into another room and came back with some matches and incense. He lit a few soft candles and started burning the incense.

"Aaahhh…" Sharpay sighed in pleasure. "You even got my favorite scent."

"What can I say, I--"

"—am the best boyfriend ever.." she gestured for him to come over to her and she hugged him tight.

She sighed, "I don't know why I'm so tired!"

"Well, you did just spend the last couple of hours singing and dancing in those heels… so I wouldn't be so surprised."

Sharpay nodded, agreeing. She was barely there though; for she was just soaking in the incense and defrosting from the cold outside.

Troy looked at her, "Hey, don't fall asleep on me now, we need to have some Champaign for Christmas Eve! Get over here." he smirked. Sharpay looked at him and stood up. "I'm up.. I'm fine!" She slowly walked over to him in the exact outfit he had earlier described: hooker boots, fishnet stockings, and a Santa hat. And those were just the essentials.

"You look great." he said.

"Oh, this?.." she said, looking down and pointing to her outfit. "this is just something I threw together." She smiled wide and kissed him.

"Now _that's_ the Sharpay I was looking for." he said as he kissed her right back. "…But seriously, that's gotta be my favorite outfit on you." He said as he scaled his eyes from her painted toes to the white fluffy ball on the top of her hat.

"I thought it would be.." Sharpay mumbled as she let him watch her walk away.

"What?"

"Nothing.." she turned her head back to look at him and winked. "Now let's have some food and Champaign. After all, it is Christmas Eve."

Troy sat down with Sharpay across from her at the table. He poured them both some Champaign and made a toast.

"To… uh, to our new relationship."

"To our new relationship." Sharpay lifted her glass and clinked it with Troy's.

They had their dinner, which Troy had done a great job on, and then they sat and talked for a while. Once they got to a silent moment, Troy got up and went over to all the candles and blew them out; all except for one.

He walked over to Sharpay and kissed her. "Merry Christmas Eve sexy."

"Well Merry Christmas to you too handsome." Sharpay smirked. Sharpay barely even got to think of what she was going to say next when Troy swept her out of the chair and held her whole body in both his arms. She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"I like it up here." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I like it in there." Troy said as he carried her into his bedroom. He dropped her playfully onto his bed and took off her boots… dragging it out as he unzippered the zippers on the sides. He threw them on the floor and ran his fingers up her legs until he got to her lower thighs. He sat down on the bed next to her and laid down, deepening and deepening the kisses. Soon he was on top of her.

The only thing Sharpay could think about as she was enjoying herself with Troy was: what if he tried to sleep with her again? What would she do? Of course she wanted to… it was the perfect night! But she knew that she couldn't. Troy had just bent her knee and started running his hand up her leg… when the phone rang.

Troy rolled off of her and sighed angrily. "I'm sorry." he said as he got up off the bed to pick up the phone. Sharpay was so relieved. But she could not believe the rush that she had when she was getting intimate with Troy. The chills and the butterflies just kept building up, and she could feel it all drain from her body when that phone rang. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair… just thinking about what just happened. She could hear Troy talking on the phone to someone. She looked at him and he covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "It's my mom."

She smiled and nodded her head thinking, "This should be a while." So she got up and went to get a glass of water. She wasn't at all tired anymore, but she still could smell that incense that had been burning so long ago. Her emotions were going crazy. But she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

She stood in the kitchen drinking her glass of water as she waited for Troy to get off the phone. She could hear him rambling on and filling his mother in on everything in his life. She could hear that he was talking about her…

"Yeah, she's really great. I hope it lasts a long time." he said.

"Does she feel the same about me? … I think so."

"You have no idea how I feel when I'm with her."

Sharpay smiled when she heard his words. Troy was almost the perfect guy. He always had been, even though she didn't like admitting it.

Across the kitchen, the bathroom door was open and she could see herself in the mirror. Her hair was long and straight, but a little muddled. She still had glitter on her cheeks and her light pink lip gloss was smudged around her mouth. On her top half she was wearing an old fashioned corset in red and white. She felt like a mess, but yet Troy still thought she was beautiful. For that, she loved him—

"Mom… mom! I'm sorry mom, I love you.. but I have company. … Yes, she's here. Okay I will. Okay… love you too. Bye."

Troy hung up the phone and walked out to see Sharpay standing in the kitchen, looking like she had been thinking about something.

"Sorry Shar. That was my mom. She says hi." he smiled and walked closer to her. She just looked at him and smiled slightly. He kissed her again, and she felt it… she _really_ felt it. But she couldn't let things lead to where they shouldn't be. She stopped kissing him and pulled him into a hug.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she put on a fake smile. She hated having to keep herself from what she wanted so badly. She wasn't sure what else to say, but she had to change the subject. "..I'm kind of uncomfortable now though."

"Oh, you wanna change? … You can throw on some of my clothes if you want." Troy offered.

Sharpay nodded, pretending to look tired again. Troy led her into his room and sat her down on the bed. He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater; one of the ones that didn't fit him anymore. She held up the clothes he had given her and looked up at him.

"Only if you put one on too." she said.

Troy raised his eyebrows and Sharpay nodded. "..Okay! If that's what you want. I should probably change too." Troy pulled off his shirt and opened up his drawer again. Sharpay looked at him as he turned from side to side. This time he seemed to be moving in slow motion. She thought about asking him if he had been working out, but she decided not to. Oh, those few seconds before he threw on a wife beater… she drifted off in awe.

Troy put on the wifebeater and he still looked amazing. "Okay, now you."

Sharpay looked down at herself. "Can you unhook the back of this?" she pointed to her corset.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "S-sure." he walked over and unhooked the back of her corset. Then she turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem." he took a step back.

Sharpay started taking off the corset to reveal a red satin bra. She didn't bother telling Troy to stop staring, because she knew it may turn into an awkward moment. And indeed he was looking. She slipped on the wifebeater, looked up at him and said, "If there's _one thing_ that you're not good at, it's not making it obvious when you're staring." she giggled at him. He blushed a little and laughed it off. Then Sharpay changed into Troy's sweatpants and threw her costume clothes on the floor next to his bed. She sat there and looked at him. He looked at her.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look."

"_You look amazing in my clothes."_ He thought.

"You look really good tonight too babe." She smiled.

"_You have no idea how much I wanna pin you down on the bed right now."_

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Sharpay yawned.

"Ooh, I'm tired. I'll save a spot on the bed for ya." she said as she slid back in the bed and got under the covers. She patted the spot next to her with her hand.

"Okay, since you're keepin it warm for me." he smiled and got under the covers next to her. Sharpay kissed him and closed her eyes. Troy rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 1:20 a.m. He switched off the lights and closed his eyes.

-------------------------

**So that's the Christmas Eve Chapter! I hope you liked it. It was kinda long but whatever. ;) Thanks so much for reading and I'll post the Christmas day chapter tomorrow! Hopefully you can all read it! Please review… please please pleaaaassseeeee… It can be my early Christmas present! love you! See ya later…**


	13. Merry Christmas Sharpay

**Hey everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVEEEE!!!! I hope that you can all read this chapter today. But I guess it's not a big deal if you read it tomorrow or the next day ;). Okay, today is Christmas Eve and it's 11:50 in the morning. I'm just starting this chapter now so I hope I can get it up for you guys by tonight at the latest. :D Here I go!!**

**Wearing: **Pajamas

**Stuck in my head:** "You're My Best Friend" by Queen

**I feel: **like it's not Christmas Eve! Weird… probably b/c it's not snowing in New York…

---------------------

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Twelve: Merry Christmas Sharpay_

Sharpay woke up to the startlingly strong smell of pancakes.

"Oh my god.." she whispered to herself as she sat up in bed. She looked over to the spot next to her where Troy had been sleeping.

"_Why is it that whenever I sleep at his place, he's never next to me in the morning?"_ she thought.

Sharpay got up out of the bed, pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and walked out of Troy's bedroom, entering the kitchen. The closer she got to that syrupy smell, the more she felt sick to her stomach.

"Good morning sunshine! Merry Christmas!" Troy said when he saw her at the doorway.

"Hey, babe. What's cookin, pancakes?"

"Yep. Perfect for a Christmas morning. You hungry?" he asked.

Sharpay hesitated, "Uh.. yeah. Lay some on me." she smiled.

Troy looked at her, "Really? … You sure you don't wanna just eat them?"

Sharpay shook her head and laughed, as did Troy. Sharpay sat down at the table and Troy put a few pancakes on her plate. He was about to turn around and flip some more.

"You're gonna eat some too, right?" she asked him.

"Nope, these are all for you." he smiled.

"Well I'm gonna be stuffed just from these… I think this is enough." she poured some syrup onto the stack of pancakes.

"Alright.. I'll finish some of them off for you." Troy leaned over and kissed her, and then she continued to slowly eat her pancakes. She couldn't hold too many down, but she ate enough to satisfy Troy.

They both finished their breakfast and Sharpay helped Troy clean up the dishes.

"Now come in here with me; I've got something for you." Troy said.

"Ooh, what have you got for me?"

"Well," he said as he picked up a wrapped gift from underneath the tree, "why don't you open it up and see?"

Sharpay sat down on Troy's couch and ripped off the wrapping paper from the box. She removed the lid, excited to see what was in it. Sharpay's mouth dropped as she pulled out what had to be the prettiest necklace she had ever seen. It sparkled in the light of the colorful Christmas tree.

"Oh my god, Troy…" she said, still staring at it. After carefully placing it back in the small box, she got up and leaped into Troy's arms. She squeezed him tight. "Thank you so much!" she said.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I love it!" Sharpay said, taking it out of the box again. "It's so beautiful."

"It matches you perfectly." said Troy as he watched his giddy girlfriend.

Sharpay looked at him and put the box to the side. "Help me put it on!" She said excitedly. She jumped up from the couch and turned so Troy could latch it. Then she ran to the Christmas tree and pulled out another wrapped gift.

"Open yours!" she handed it to him.

Troy opened his gift, and it was a silver watch with small diamonds bordering the face.

"Wow Shar, that's a _nice_ watch!" he said, turning it in the light.

"You like it?" she said, knowing the answer.

"Uh-YEAH! Thank you!" he said, and he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome." she said, smiling as she looked into his eyes. He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"Oh, turn it around." said Sharpay. Troy turned the watch over and saw an engravement.

"Love Sharpay." he read. "Thanks babe." and he hugged her again.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

"Alright," Sharpay said, turning and picking up the crinkled wrapping paper, "Let me go home and find an outfit to go with this necklace," she smiled, getting one back from Troy, "and then I'm gonna go to my parents' cause I promised them I'd go see them today. After that… I'm all yours." she smiled widely and pecked him on the lips.

"That sounds like a good plan." Troy grinned. "Uh, actually, I was planning on stopping at Chad's place back in Albuquerque to visit for Christmas. Do you wanna come with me? You know, for old times?"

"Wow," Sharpay said, "Chad Danforth." she smiled deviously. "Haven't seen him in so long!"

"Can't wait till he sees _you_." Troy said.

"Does he still hate me?" Sharpay frowned.

"He'll be surprised to see you, I'll tell you that much."

"He still hates me." Sharpay sighed and nodded her head. "…But I'll come, just to see his reaction. Are you sure it's not a bad idea?"

"It should be fine Shar," Troy said, "It'll be like a Christmas reunion!"

"Okay.." she looked at him, wondering what will happen. "Are you going to your parents' house?" she asked as she went to the other room to gather her things.

"Sure, I'll stop by. It should be nice to see them. My mom bugged me about going last night, so…"

"Okay, I'm gonna go. See you soon." She kissed him before going out the door.

----------------

Sharpay closed the door behind her once she got into her penthouse. She put her keys down and dropped her clothes into a laundry basket. She headed into the bathroom to take a shower and then into her room to pick an outfit.

She put on a pair of faded jeans with a light material off-white sweater. It had a v-neck and extra long sleeves that came almost to her knuckles. She threw on a pair of red heels and clipped on her new necklace. Then she curled her hair with a curling iron and threw on some earrings and makeup. She cleaned up her room and her bathroom and then gathered together her things to go to her parents' house. As she was getting ready she passed by her wall calendar, so she grabbed a pen to mark off Christmas Eve. She noticed there wasn't a little number in the corner of the box indicating what day of her period cycle she was on; so she flipped the calendar back to November. From what she was looking at, it said she hadn't gotten her period in over a month.

"Hi, mom?" Sharpay held the phone to her ear, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be a little late. I have to go to the store and pick up a few things, but I am coming. Okay? Love you too." she said, and she hung up the phone.

-------

Sharpay walked into her apartment with a bag from the supermarket. She set it on the counter and opened it after she took off her coat. From it, she pulled out four different brands of pregnancy tests. She looked at them and sighed. Then she headed to the bathroom.

Sharpay paced with her fingers in her mouth around her apartment. This was test number one. She checked the clock; it had been exactly one minute. She looked at the test.

Positive.

Test number two. She came out of the bathroom and waited thirty seconds. She checked it.

Positive.

Test number three. She came out of the bathroom and waited about forty-five seconds. She checked it.

Positive.

Test number four, the final test. She came out of the bathroom and waited another minute. She checked it.

Positive.

Merry Christmas Sharpay…

---------------

**Merry Christmas everyone. Please review…**


	14. TRAILER!

**The name of the chapter pretty much explains it, but in case you didn't catch on, this is a 'trailer' for chapter 13 of _The Diary Of A Broadway Star_. A lot of stuff happens in the next chapter and I figured I'd post a trailer just to give you a taste of what's coming. Also, I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be changing my penname.. hopefully for the final time.. or at least for a while. Hopefully nobody already has the one that I have in mind! Well, anyway, enjoy!**

Troy pulled his car into his parents' driveway and got out of the car.

"Hi, mom. Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, your father's inside," she said, leading Troy into the living room, "We've been pretty good lately, but enough about us, tell us some more about this girl."

Troy blushed. "Well, she's smart, fun, and she's very deep .. She always smells good and her smile lights up the room…"

"She sounds really nice honey." His mom smiled delicately.

"Yeah… she really is."

o.0.o.0.o

"It's so nice that you came to visit, honey.." Mrs. Evans said.

"Why wouldn't I want to come and spend Christmas with my family?" Sharpay smiled..

"So..is there a new man in your life Shar?" her cousin Ashley asked with a smirk.

"His name is Troy. Troy Bolton."

"He's really sweet, and has just about the best smile you'll lay your eyes on all day. He has a job in the city, and he lives in a cute little apartment on the other end."

"So you really like him, huh?" said Aunt Clara.

"Yeah… I do." Sharpay smiled.

o.0.o.0.o

Sharpay dropped her fork, got up from her seat, and angrily ran out the back door. Her mother got up to run after her, but Aunt Clara sat her back down. "Leave her be." she said, "She'll calm down."

"Hey.. are you okay?"

Sharpay lifted her eyes and looked up at the person standing in front of her. "..No" she sighed, her voice a little shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"…I'm pregnant."


	15. Daddy Dearest

**Hello all, I hope you had a great holiday and a happy new year. HAPPY 2007! I got everything I wanted for Christmas,**

_**except Zac Efron, of course… (rolls eyes)**_

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story! I've been having so much fun writing it… and so I hope you guys have as much fun reading it :). Keep up the reviewing! I can never have too many reviews! (Well, maybe I can but, we sure haven't gotten there yet!) This chapter is a long one too.. it's a pretty significant chapter. (I would have updated sooner but for some reason i never got any emails saying that you guys reviewed. It wasn't until I actually checked the site that I realized how badly you guys wanted me to update!)**

**-------------------------**

Disclaimer- Don't own nothin' :P

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter thirteen: Daddy Dearest_

------------------------------

_Test number four, the final test. She came out of the bathroom and waited another minute. She checked it._

_Positive._

_Merry Christmas Sharpay… _

------------------------------

Sharpay could feel the hot tingling sensation in her nose. She stared and stared at that final pregnancy test, only to find that nothing about it changed. Soon her sight blurred as her eyes welled up with tears and she thought to herself,

_There must be a mistake, it can't be right. It can't be._

She looked over all of the tests again and read every single one as: **positive; positive; positive;** and… **positive.**

Sharpay threw all the tests in the trash. She pulled herself together and headed out the door to her parents' house.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Troy pulled his car into his parents' driveway and got out of the car. He went up the walkway and ran the doorbell, his mother answering the door not long after.

"Troy, my baby boy!" She greeted him, pulling him into a hug. Troy rolled his eyes, as he hated it when she called him that, but he just squeezed her and said,

"Hi, mom. Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, it's so nice to see you!" his mother said, "…Where's the girl?" she smiled as she looked around, hoping that Sharpay was coming up behind Troy.

"Her name is Sharpay, mom, and she had to go visit her parents today."

"Oh yes, that's right." she said, closing the door behind Troy. "Take your jacket off honey… So tell me, how have you been? How's work? The city life?"

"It's been pretty good, ma. I mean, nobody likes working, but everything's better when you have something—or someone to look forward to seeing when you go home." He smiled, and his mom looked at him with a smile too, seeing now how much he really loved Sharpay. "And, the city life? Well, you've been to the city before, right?" he said.

"I'm glad to hear that you're having a good time, honey." she smiled.

"So mom, how are you lately? Anything new going on with you and dad?" he asked her.

"Oh, you're father's inside," she said, leading Troy into the living room, "We've been pretty good lately, but enough about us, tell us some more about this girl." she sat down on a sofa.

"Girl? So there's a girl now?" Troy's dad asked, coming into the conversation. "Tell us about this girl, Troy." he said, looking back and forth from the television and eating a sandwich.

Troy blushed. "Well," he sat down on the sofa next to his mom, "She's talented and smart, fun, and she's very deep; kind of the emotional type, but I don't mind…"

Mr. Bolton sloppily chewed a large bite of his sandwich with his eyes glued to the basketball game, "What does she look like?"

Troy looked disgustedly at his dad; shifted his eyes to the television screen and then back to his mom. "She has long blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She always smells good and her smile lights up the room…"

"She sounds wonderfu—"

"She has an amazing voice…she sings and dances in the newest Broadway show in Manhattan." he went on, "She has good style too, she knows what to wear and when it's appropriate, and even when she's dressed down she's beautiful. She has the cutest laugh… I know because she laughs at me even when I'm not trying to be funny," Troy smiled, "…she's really changed."

"She sounds really nice honey." His mom smiled delicately.

"Yeah… she really is."

"SLAM DUNK!! YEAHH BABY, 21 TO 34!! WE **OWNED** YOU! WE _SO_ OWN YOU!"

Troy and his mom looked over at him. Mrs. Bolton blinked.

"Hey honey, could you make me another sandwich?"

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sharpay sat at the dinner table with her parents, and a few of her aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"It's so nice that you came to visit, honey.." Mrs. Evans said.

"Why wouldn't I want to come and spend Christmas with my family?" Sharpay smiled, spooning some soup into her mouth.

"So what's new with you, anything?"

"How's that Broadway musical going?" Sharpay's aunt Clara asked.

Sharpay swallowed, "The musical is going great!" she nodded, "Everyone works very well together, and I'm having a lot of fun."

"That's good.." they all agreed.

"So.. is there a new man in your life Shar?" her cousin Ashley asked with a smirk. Sharpay smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. are there any new _men_?"

"Ashley!.." Sharpay giggled. She breathed and started talking, "Actually, there is… but only _one_." she said, glaring playfully at her cousin.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Oh, you mean that cutie from high school?" her mother asked, getting excited.

"Was he that basketball guy… the one you always had a crush on?" Ashley asked.

"You mean the one that _everyone_ always had a crush on. Yeah, that's him." said Sharpay.

"OoOoh.." Ashley teased, followed by her twelve year old sister.

"So what's he like?" asked Aunt Clara.

"He's tall… and he has blue-blue eyes and brown hair. He's pretty much the same he was back in high school, except _hotter_." Sharpay started to get excited, as all the men got up and went into the other room.

"Anyway, he's really sweet, and has just about the best smile you'll lay your eyes on all day. He has a job in the city, and he lives in a cute little apartment on the other end. He's romantic, understanding, and he _really_ gets underneath your skin." she said. She looked around at all the eyes staring back at her.

"I would go on, but some of you might get a little disturbed." she warned, fixing her eyes on her mother.

"So you really like him, huh?" said Aunt Clara.

"Yeah… I do." Sharpay smiled.

"Just be careful not to get into any trouble, dear." said Sharpay's Aunt Joan, being the conservative old fart that she usually was.

"Don't worry Auntie Joan," she gulped, "I won't."

"So are we girly girls in here finished talking about Sharpay's new boyfriend yet? I wanna eat!" Sharpay's father came stumbling into the dining room.

"Yes and you should, you need to get some food in you so it can absorb all of that alcohol." Mrs. Evans made her way to the kitchen, rolling her eyes as she could see her husband was already drunk. He sat at the table where he had been sitting before, and he yelled to the rest of the guys in the other room to come in and eat. Mrs. Evans came back into the dining room, balancing a couple plates, and set them down on the table.

"Rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub!" Mr. Evans said right before he started stuffing his face with food.

Sharpay shot a look at her mom, who sat down and returned her look with the same one she always had: the helpless, the guilty, the 'I don't know what to tell you' look.

Sharpay's father had always been an alcoholic, ever since she was a child. That was only half the reason that Sharpay was the way she was in high school. She never had the guidance or discipline of a 'sober' father figure, and she had a mother, but she never taught her the right morals; or cared very much what she did for that matter. All she cared about was for her daughter to conquer over everyone else, even if it meant being snotty or stuck up. For all they cared, Sharpay could have been a dirty slut who didn't care about her grades and lost her virginity at the age of thirteen… but of course she wasn't…all the teachers loved her but she was such a bitch that no guy would even get close enough to touch her. She didn't lose her virginity until she broke away from her parents after high school.

"Have some chicken, honey." Sharpay's mom broke her train of thought. She looked up at her mother and made another face. She looked a little disappointed. But she just took some chicken and started cutting it with her fork and knife. She looked up at her dad, who was now gulping down some whiskey and cutting a large piece of his chicken. Then he decided to break the silence… with his mouth still full.

"So Shar, I was just messin' around with you before… I'd really like to know about this guy." He said, "So… has he knocked you up yet?"

Sharpay dropped her fork, got up from her seat, and angrily ran out the back door as her father continued laughing out loud. Her mother got up to run after her, but Aunt Clara sat her back down. "Leave her be." she said, "She'll calm down." Mrs. Evans turned her head and eyed her husband.

"What did I say?" He shrugged, feeding himself a potato.

Ashley quietly excused herself and snuck out the back door after Sharpay.

------------

"Hey…" Sharpay's eighteen year old cousin approached her. "Are you okay?"

Sharpay was sitting down at the patio table. She wasn't crying, but she had her head in her palm and was drumming her fingers on the tabletop. She lifted her eyes and looked up at Ashley. "No," she sighed, her voice a little shaky.

"What's wrong?"

Sharpay sighed, trying to pull herself together. Her voice was still a little shaky. "My dad's a drunk! He always has been. And you never really understood fully because you were always so much younger.." Sharpay's cheeks started turning pink and she wiped the eyeliner from underneath her eyes.

Ashley gently rubbed the back of Sharpay's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I mean it gets me so upset you know, I never had him there to be a father to me. He was always drinking and.." Sharpay took a breath as a few tears fell from her eyes, "He never takes me seriously! He's always making stupid comments and.. he can never let anyone else have a good time when they're around him, never mind being sober so that he can actually enjoy himself the way he should.." Sharpay threw her hands up as she she said this, rolling her eyes. She frowned, holding back a few more tears. She wiped underneath her eyes again and took a deep breath. She looked up at Ashley with glassy eyes. She was a pretty girl with a freckly nose, strawberry blonde hair and deep gray eyes. Sharpay slightly smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, "Look at me I'm a mess because of _his_ problem and later I have to go face Troy.." she said.

Sharpay took another breath, thinking of Troy's face. Then she looked straight at Ashley again. "Ashley,"

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

"You have to promise me something."

Ashley nodded her head.

"Promise me that you'll keep this to yourself.. I mean.._ really_, Ash… treat it like you're gonna take it to your grave until I decide to tell someone else." Sharpay said.

Mrs. Evans stepped out the back door with a pack of cigarettes.

"Okay… I promise." Ashley nodded, starting to look a little scared of what was coming.

Sharpay gulped. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked Ashley in the eye.

"…I'm pregnant."


	16. Mother May I

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! I'm writing this chapter at 10:40 at night! What a random time, lol. So, I just re-read the last chapter that I posted of this story, and _I_ was even on the edge of my seat! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, and I'm going to try my hardest to make this a good chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-----------------------------**

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Point blank ;P

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Fourteen: Mother May I_

"_Promise me that you'll keep this to yourself.. I mean.. really, Ash… treat it like you're gonna take it to your grave until I decide to tell someone else." Sharpay said._

_Mrs. Evans stepped out the back door with a pack of cigarettes._

"_Okay… I promise." Ashley nodded, starting to look a little scared of what was coming._

_Sharpay gulped. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked Ashley in the eye._

"…_I'm pregnant."_

- - -

"You're…"

"I'm pregnant." Sharpay nodded, wiping another tear from her eye.

For a moment, Ashley just stared at Sharpay in shock, and then she took a breath and looked down at the table.

"Wow… Shar… I… …What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Is it Troy's?" Ashley started to get excited, "Oh my god It's Troy's, isn't it? Does he know? Are you gonna tell him?!"

"Ashley! Shhh… I told you to keep it to yourself and that's not gonna happen if you tell it to the whole neighborhood." said Sharpay, hushing Ashley. Then she continued,

"Yes, it's Troy's,"

Ashley put a hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"…And no, I haven't told him yet. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do it."

"Oh my god," Ashley said softly, "You're having a baby with Troy!"

Sharpay looked up at her.

"You are… having the baby right?" Ashley asked.

"Well yeah, I…I want to…" Sharpay replied, thinking about the other secret she's been keeping from Troy. Thinking about this she started to cry again.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," Sharpay stared into her lap, "I'm just still overwhelmed, that's all."

Mrs. Evans put out her cigarette and quietly slipped back inside to join the family.

Soon after, Sharpay and Ashley came in as well, Sharpay heading to the bathroom and Ashley sitting back down in her place at the table. She kept repeating the words to a pop song in her head so that she wouldn't be tempted to spill Sharpay's secret. When Sharpay returned and sat down at the table, she acted like nothing was wrong. Everyone else just sort of looked at each other awkwardly. Sharpay stabbed her fork into a piece of chicken and looked up at her father; she was still upset at him.

-------

It was quarter to seven, and Sharpay had promised Troy that she'd be back in time to spend time with him and go visit Chad in New Mexico. Why he made plans to take a plane to New Mexico from New Jersey on the night of Christmas, she didn't know, but she did know that she'd promised she would go with him. She got her coat on and hugged her mother by the front door. As Sharpay's ear was beside her mother's mouth, she heard her whisper that she wanted to speak to her outside. Sharpay nodded and walked out the front door with her mom, figuring it was about her father's behavior that afternoon. When they were out on the front porch, Sharpay started to speak,

"Look, we don't need to talk about what happened—"

"—I know you're pregnant." Sharpay's mother interrupted her.

Sharpay looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I heard you say it. I know you're pregnant."

Sharpay put a hand to her mouth like she was going to bite her nails. Her mother slapped her hand away from her face and started talking softly but sternly. "How did you get yourself into trouble like this, huh?"

"Mom, I'm sorr--"

"I mean, you're not even married to the guy and now you're pregnant?-- "

"Mom--"

"And you said to Aunt Joan that you wouldn't get into any trouble, how could you do thi--"

"—What were you doing listening to me anyway?! Were you… eavesdropping?" Sharpay started to get upset.

"…No!"

"Then, I mean, why were you even outside?"

"I came out to see if you were alright, and then I heard you talking about having a baby and I figured I--"

"—Is that smoke I smell on your breath?"

"What?!"

"You were smoking!"

For a moment, all shouting died down as Mrs. Evans paused in shame of herself.

Sharpay shook her head with a frown, "I can't believe you were smoking!"

"Alright, I… I stepped out the back door to smoke a cigarette, and--"

"I knew it! You didn't come outside to _see if I was okay_, you came outside to smoke.. a _cigarette_?!—When I was in the house—I—Mom—I can't believe this--"

Sharpay spun to the side so she didn't look her mother in the face. She shook her head, still in disbelief. Then she turned to face her mother again. "You haven't smoked in fifteen years." This time she sounded more disappointed than angry. "Fifteen years!"

"I know, I—I know honey, I'm sorry…" Mrs. Evans said softly as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. Sharpay pushed her away.

"You don't care about me," she said. "You don't care _what_ I do, you _never_ have!" Sharpay slightly raised her voice again. "And.. all of a sudden you wanna be what… like a mother to me?" Sharpay shook her head with tears in her eyes as she looked at the look in her mother's eyes.

"Sharpay…" her mother began, and then she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Sharpay looked at her mother's eyes and suddenly recalled all the times when she was younger. When she would have a ballet recital or a musical at school and not _once_ would her mother be there to support her. She was always the one pushing her to do the best she can at everything she does; to conquer over everyone else, no matter what it took. And you would think that once she would show up at one of Sharpay's events. And every time Sharpay would realize what was going on she would say something to her mother, and her mother would get that same look in her eyes like she had now. She never knew if her mother really wanted to care, if she really _wanted_ to care. She could never see through it, but somewhere, deep down in her heart she always knew that her mother gave her everything that money could buy just to keep her _satisfied_, but never even thought about the simple things, the things that money couldn't buy, things that would actually make Sharpay _happy_.

Sharpay took a breath. "You know, I already doubted that this baby was going to have a grandfather…" Sharpay said, pointing to the house that her father was in, "…and now… there's a slim chance that it'll even have a grandmother." She gave her mother an icy look. "I better hope that Troy's parents will be willing to stand in." Sharpay held on to the strap of her purse and walked down the walkway and into her car. She drove away, leaving her mother standing on the porch with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, holding back tears from falling.

-----

Sharpay parked in the parking lot of Troy's apartment building and headed inside. He buzzed her in, and he opened the door to greet her. Figures, the first thing he said was,

"What's the matter? It looks like you've been crying."

Sharpay walked through the door and past Troy. "I'm fine!"

"Really, you look kind of flushed."

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. I just had a lot of laughs and cries you know, being reunited with the family and all.."

"Well okay, I'm glad you had a good time." he said, closing the door.

"And you?" Sharpay changed the subject, "How was Christmas with the Boltons?" she smiled.

"Oh, the usual. My mom squeezing me and calling me those little annoying pet names and… my dad… stuffing his face…"

Sharpay let out a laugh. "Sounds like a good time." She nodded. "So uh… what did you guys talk about? You know…you, and your mom…" Sharpay asked, twirling a lock of hair with her finger and a smirk growing on her face.

Troy walked into his bedroom to get some things, "Don't worry about it," he smirked. "And uh… what did _you_ talk about with _your_ mom?" he asked from inside his room.

Sharpay sat with an emotionless face, picturing her mother's eyes yet again. "Don't worry about it.." she smiled as Troy walked back out of the room. He was carrying a small suitcase with a few things he and Sharpay had packed together after they made the plans to go visit Chad. He smiled.

"You ready to head out?" he asked. Before Sharpay could say anything he said, "Never mind, I know the answer to that question… considering there was barely any room for me to put my toothbrush will all of your cosmetics in this suitcase." he smirked. "I _hope_ there's nothing else you need to bring."

Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him and stood up to follow him out the door.

-------------------------

**Did you like this chapter? Please tell me in your review! Next chapter will be Troy and Sharpay's visit with Chad in New Mexico! A Christmas reunion! Stay tuned…lol.**

**Iris.**


	17. Eight Thirty Flight

**Hello there.. it's time for another chapter of DBS. Hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

--------------

Disclaimer: The whole ownin' thing… yeah… not happenin'.

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter fifteen: Eight thirty flight_

"Why an 8:30 flight?" Sharpay asked Troy as they walked through the airport trying to find their gate.

"It was the best one I could get for the night of Christmas! Besides, it worked out pretty well didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." she replied.

"Oh, this is our gate right here." said Troy, leading Sharpay by the hand over to the gate that read 15. He stepped up to the counter, showed their tickets and continued on into the plane. "Do you realize that this is the first trip we're taking together?" Troy asked Sharpay as they were making their way to the plane.

"That's not true." Sharpay said, "Remember in tenth grade when we had to sit next to each other on the bus? On that class trip?"

"Oh yeah," Troy recalled, "Where were we going?"

"It was the big tenth grade trip to Boston. We were on a coach bus."

"Oh yeah!" said Troy, "I remember that. That was actually a good school trip."

Now the two of them were getting settled in their seats on the plane.

"Yeah, Ms. Darbus sat us together on the bus, and then our hotel rooms were right next to each other." Sharpay said. She remembered because there was a door separating the boys and girls hotel room and Sharpay had spent almost all night with her ear up against that door. She smiled a little.

"**The pilot advises you to please fasten your seatbelts at this time. We are getting ready for lift off. Please fasten your seatbelts and we will be in the air shortly. Thank you."**

Troy and Sharpay both buckled their seatbelts and continued their conversation.

"Yeah, I remember now, the guys and I kept trying to hear what you girls were talking about in the next room." Troy laughed.

"Ha! How immature high school boys can be." Sharpay smirked to herself.

"OH," Troy remembered, "and then in the middle of the night when all you girls were sleeping, I snuck into the room and stole your bra."

Sharpay dropped her jaw, "That was YOU?!"

"Yeah!" Troy smiled, remembering how proud of himself he was that night.

"Ugh, why did you do that?" Sharpay asked, partly laughing.

"It was a dare!" Troy defended himself.

"I went insane the next morning trying to find that bra. That was my favorite bra!"

"You want it back?" Troy asked.

"Don't tell me you kept it." Sharpay looked at Troy with amazement. Troy just held back a laugh and a smirk grew on his face. "Oh my god! You still have my bra!" Sharpay said. She realized that she said it a little loud and the two of them looked at the people around them, who were staring in disgust. Sharpay flashed an embarrassed smile and Troy shrugged it off. She turned to him.

"So… were there any other 'dares' that you'd like to share?"

"Well there was one…" Troy said.

"Well what was it?"

"…Um…the guys dared me to go back into the room and kiss you." Troy looked up at Sharpay.

"Really?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded his head.

"You know, rumors were that if anyone touched you they would 'turn to ice'…" Troy put air quotes around the words as he said them, "And the guys thought it would be funny to dare me to kiss you."

Sharpay just looked at him.

"And hey, I didn't turn to ice," he said, now wrapping his arm around Sharpay's shoulders and hugging her close, "Besides, I know they only sent me because they all wanted to kiss you but were scared to do it." he smiled teasingly.

Sharpay chuckled, "So, how come I don't remember you kissing me?"

"Well you were sleeping… and I kneeled down to your face and kissed you on the lips. Then you woke up, but you were still half-asleep and it was too dark for you to see it was me. Your eyes were open and I just looked at you, scared to see your reaction, but, surprisingly… you smiled. And then you fell back asleep."

Sharpay stayed silent with a slight smile on her face. She blinked and started talking softly, "I…I remember that now."

"You do?"

"Well I… I remember waking up out of nowhere to somebody kissing me, and it was dark. I wasn't sure it was you, but from what I could make out it looked like you, and I smiled and drifted off again. But the next morning I was so unsure of myself. I just figured it was a dream but… now that I think about it… it felt so real."

Troy smiled, "Well… what can I say, I'm a good kisser."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So what happened after you kissed me?" Her head was still buried in Troy's chest and his arm was around her.

"After you fell back asleep I just sat there and looked at you for a minute. All the other girls were sleeping on the floor around you and the guys were in the other room so nobody could see me. I watched you sleep, and for once I didn't see you as 'the Ice Queen'… I just saw you as… a sleeping Sharpay. A peaceful, sleeping, beautiful girl with soft breathing. I wanted to remember the moment so I kissed your forehead. I wanted to have that one memory of you the way you were. I wanted to know that I got the best of you when I had the chance. And I did."

Troy looked down at Sharpay, who was now looking up at him with glossy eyes. She smiled.

"Then I got up and quietly went back to the other room."

"You never told the guys what you did?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope. I figured they didn't need to know. It would just be my little secret." He looked at her, "Until now.."

"…That's really nice Troy." Sharpay said, thinking to herself that it was one of the most romantic stories she had ever heard. She snuggled closer to him. "And I'm glad it was you."

Troy smiled, "Yeah… me too. …Hey, just wondering, why did you smile when you thought it was me kissing you? Did you like me back then or something?"

Sharpay stayed emotionless. Thoughts stirred in her head. What should she say? She stumbled over her words for a moment.

"Well sure, I might have had a little crush on you…just like every other girl in that damn school did."

Troy smiled. He squeezed Sharpay tighter. Sharpay bent her neck back to look up at Troy, who had his eyes closed. She buried her face in his shoulder again and closed her eyes as well.

"Isn't it ironic, how two people who never would've thought they'd ever be together end up where we are now?" Troy murmured, eyes still shut.

Sharpay replied, "Yeah… it's pretty incredible."

Troy lightly rubbed the side of Sharpay's arm as they slowly drifted to sleep. Sharpay dreamt about Troy kissing her in the tenth grade the whole time.

**Two hours later…**

Troy woke up to a descending feeling and the crackly voice of the pilot coming from speakers above him. He blinked a few times and looked around at all the people getting ready for landing. He looked down to his left and saw Sharpay still sleeping under his arm. He smiled, contemplating whether or not he should wake her up. But before he could think twice, a jolt from the plane woke her. Immediately her eyes opened and she looked at him. He smiled at her apologetically, and stroked her hair. She smiled at him and stretched her arms.

"Are we landing?" she asked hoarsely.

Troy nodded his head. Sharpay yawned and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting her blonde locks fall over her right shoulder. She smiled giddily and leaned in to kiss Troy.

"Did you sleep well?" Troy asked.

"The best sleep you can get sitting on a plane." Sharpay replied. She chuckled. "And you?"

"I slept alright. Woke up like a minute before you did."

Sharpay nodded. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to fall asleep on the plane. I look the worst right after I wake up, and we have to go see Chad now. I don't wanna give a bad impression."

"Sharpay." Troy interrupted her. She looked up at him. "You look beautiful. I don't see why he wouldn't be blown away by you."

Sharpay smiled and slightly blushed. "Really?" she swept a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, really." Troy smiled back. "Besides, without your appearance, you're already making a better impression than you might have in high school."

Sharpay suddenly glared at Troy.

"—Well, in Chad's opinion."

Sharpay slightly rolled her eyes and opened up her compact. She played with her hair a little and applied a little extra makeup, as Troy gathered their things off of the floor and waited for the pilot to announce that they could step off the plane. Right as Sharpay was puckering her lips to apply some sheer lip gloss, everyone started getting off the plane. She looked up and started moving faster, "I'm sorry! I'm going, I'm almost done!"

Troy laughed a little. "It's okay Shar…but like I said, don't worry so much. It's only Chad."

"I know, but I just feel like… I don't know, I feel like Chad wouldn't think I was good enough for you or something."

Troy grabbed her hand. "And even if he thought that you weren't, you think it would change the way _I_ feel about you?"

Sharpay just looked at Troy. She swallowed.

"Sharpay… nothing that anybody thinks about you will ever change the way I think about you. Ever. Nobody can pick who's good enough for me but _me_. Chad has no say in who I should love. And neither does anybody else."

Sharpay blinked, "You… you love me?"

Troy, just about to pull her out of the seat and out of the airplane, turned around and looked her in the eye. "…I love you Sharpay."

After a moment of Sharpay staring amazed into Troy's eyes, she took a running leap into his arms and kissed him. After almost knocking him over and taking any breath left in their bodies away from the kiss, Sharpay looked into his blue eyes and said, "I love you Troy."

Troy smiled like he never had before. Sharpay gave him a quick peck on the lips and she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. They both looked around them. Nobody was left on the plane.

----------------------

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. :) I felt like writing some fluffy Troypay stuff. I was going to continue the chapter with their visit with Chad, but I figured it would just kill the chapter's mood, and would make it too long. So the next chapter will be about their visit with Chad. First I have to think up something good though. So.. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Also, I posted a BIGG update on my profile so everybody go look at it pleaseee :) I'm going to start using my profile for updates a lot more often now so if you like my stories, be sure to keep checking the profile!! Thanks again and review!**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLE i JUST WANTED TO SAY PLEAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEE START CHECKiNG MY FANFiCTi0N PR0FiLE iF YOU LiKE MY STORiES!! SERiOUSLY! SOME REALLY iMPORTANT THiNGS MiGHT EVENTUALLY BE PUT UP THERE, LiKE RiGHT NOW, SiNCE THERE IS AN UPDATE FROM YESTERDAY TELLiNG THE STATUS OF ALL MY STORiES AND A FRESH NEW iDEA FOR AN UPCOMiNG FiC!!!! SO PLEASE IF YOU GET THE CHANCE JUST TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE :) i WOULD LOVE iT iF YOU DO!! i WiLL KEEP POSTiNG UPDATES ON THERE WHEN i HAVE NEW THiNGS TO SAY, SO FOR THOSE FEW OF YOU THAT MAY ACTUALLY BE FANS… PLEASE:) LOL, i'M MAKiNG SUCH A BiG DEAL AND NOW i'M RAMBLiNG, i'M SORRY. SO GO AND READ THE UPDATE, THEN COME BACK AND REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS OR OPINIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE!! I SUGGEST YOU COME BACK AND COMMENT.. OR LEAVE ME A P.M. i DON'T MIND THOSE AT ALL :) OKAY, VAi VAi! LOL. LOVE YOU ALL PEACE :)**

**iRiS (HEART'S YOU) haha..**


	19. Sweet Home San Jose

**Hola everybody. :) Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm so happy that you guys keep reading and reviewing! Seriously, I really appreciate it and I love all of you. Keep it up! Here's your next chapter, which is kind of like a late Valentine's Day present. I was going to write a Troypay Valentine's Day fic, but I couldn't think of a good idea until it was really close to V-Day, and it didn't give me enough time to write it and have it come out the way I wanted it to. So sorry about that. :( Maybe next time around…**

**-------------------**

Disclaimer- Don't own anything.

_The Diary of a Broadway Star_

_Chapter sixteen: Sweet Home San Jose_

Troy and Sharpay walked up to Chad Danforth's apartment, Troy with their suitcase in hand. He knocked on the door and looked at Sharpay, who was standing slightly behind him. He winked at her, and she gave him a nervous smile. Then the door swung open. As soon as Chad saw that Troy had Sharpay with him his facial expression slightly changed, but he played it cool.

"Troy my man!" He greeted him, throwing out a pound and a manly hug.

"Hey Chad! Merry Christmas!" Troy had a wide smile on his face as he stepped through the door, with Sharpay following.

"It's so great to see you again!" Chad said, closing the door behind them. He made his way back to face them. "And… you brought somebody with you, I see." He said, looking at Sharpay and smirking.

"Yeah Chad," Troy said, making his way closer to Sharpay and putting his arm over her shoulders, "You know Sharpay.." he looked at Sharpay, smiled and then looked back at Chad.

Chad slightly lifted an eyebrow and tried to smile. Sharpay smiled at him.

"Hi Chad." she said.

"Sharpay Evans! Long time no see!" Chad said, stepping closer to her. Troy backed off a little so Sharpay could give Chad a hug and break the ice. "So how have things been going since high school?" he asked her. "I hear you're a big Broadway star now." He smiled.

Sharpay blushed a little. "Things have been going pretty well. And it's true, I am in one of the Broadway shows in New York."

"Well well, look at you!" said Chad.

Sharpay put a hand to her chest playfully, "Well, what can I say?" she smiled. All three shared a laugh and then it got silent again. Chad nodded a little.

Troy looked around, "This is a nice place you got here!"

"Thanks!" Chad looked around as well, admiring his apartment. He started walking over to the living room area and gestured for the two to put down their bags and come sit down. "Actually a lot of the credit goes to my girlfriend." Chad smiled, "She's an aspiring designer."

Troy and Sharpay sat down next to each other on a sofa. "Aah, so you've got the girlfriend thing going too I see.." Troy said, putting his arm around Sharpay again.

Chad glanced at Troy's arm around Sharpay. "Yeah…" he smiled, "She's really great. But unfortunately she couldn't be here tonight since she went to visit her parents."

The couple nodded, Troy still looking around a little bit, and Sharpay still feeling a bit awkward.

"So how about you two?" Chad asked, "Are you guys like, an _item_ now?"

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other. Troy turned back to Chad. "Yeah.. I guess you can say that." he rubbed the side of Sharpay's arm.

"How long have you been dating?"

Sharpay started thinking, "Maybe about…"

"A little more than five months?" Troy finished. Sharpay nodded. They both looked at Chad.

"Wow," he said. "That's good for you! You know, it's crazy how two people who went to the same high school and never would have thought they'd end up together…well… end up together!" He said.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. Sharpay nodded.

"Have you seen anybody else from high school lately?" she asked Chad.

"Hmm… no, I haven't." Chad shook his head. "Have you?"

She shook her head as well. "Nope."

"Hey Troy, what ever happened to Gabriella?"

"Montez?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, that's the one." Sharpay looked up at Troy.

"She moved away about two years ago. Her mom got transferred… again." Troy said. Chad nodded.

"Well that was expected." said Sharpay. They all nodded.

"Umm, do you guys want something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll take a coke." Troy said.

"And for Sharpay?" Chad looked at her.

"Water's fine." she replied.

Chad went into the kitchen to go get some drinks, leaving Troy and Sharpay sitting on the sofa.

Troy turned to Sharpay, "Is it just me or is this a lot more awkward than I thought it would be?" he whispered.

"I told you it would be like this!" said Sharpay, "You see, he hates me!"

"Shh, he doesn't hate you. He's just not used to hanging out with you."

Sharpay sighed and looked at Troy.

"It does feel a little weird that we can't settle on a good conversation though." said Troy.

"Is there something I should do different?"

"You're doing fine Shar, just, I dunno, be the one to spark conversation or… I dunno show him your great personality!" He smiled, soon after giving Sharpay a light pinch on the cheek. She smiled as well.

Chad walked back into the living room with his arms full. Troy and Sharpay turned their heads to look at him.

"Okay," he started, "Troy, I finished all the soda yesterday so for you I brought out some beer." he said, handing him a bottle. "And Shar, here's your water," he handed her a glass, "and I also brought out a bottle of wine… that is unless, you want some beer." he smirked, putting the bottle of wine on the coffee table. Sharpay smirked back slightly. She put the glass of water to her lips and looked up at him. Then as he and Troy started talking about boy stuff, she got up and grabbed a bottle of beer off the table that she had been eyeing.

Hearing the pop of the bottle cap being pulled off, Troy and Chad both looked in Sharpay's direction. As she was about to take a sip, she saw them look at her. "…What?" she asked. "A girl can't have a bottle of beer?" Troy winked at her and Chad smirked some more. Sharpay lifted the bottle to her lips when she suddenly realized something. Her eyes grew wide. _'Oh my god, I really can't have a bottle of beer.' _She thought, wiping her lips and quickly setting the bottle back down on the table. Before either of the guys could question her, she stood up and began on a new subject. "Uhh, You got some music I can put on in here?" she asked, walking towards something that looked like a stereo.

"Yeah, it's right there." Chad replied, gesturing to the stereo she was in front of. "Put on anything you want."

As Sharpay opened the cabinet door and turned on the stereo, Troy lifted his beer bearing arm, "Uh, not _anything_, Shar." she looked back at him and he almost laughed. "Make sure it's something good."

"Why wouldn't I put on something good?" she teased. "Wow, you guys are really underestimating me tonight." She said, turning the radio stations and stopping at station playing hardcore opera music. The guys turned around to look at her, just about plugging their ears.

"Just kidding!" she said, turning on a station with Hip-hop, R&B and Pop music.

"The fat lady has sung." Chad said, turning to Troy.

Sharpay stepped away from the stereo and started dancing around to the song. She left Troy and Chad to talk as she walked around the room.

"Hey Chad, you mind if I take a look around this bachelor pad of yours?" She smiled, asking him.

"Sure, go ahead." said Chad.

Sharpay went along on giving herself the grand tour of Chad's apartment. She headed into an office room, where she saw a desk, computer, swivel chair, a small bookcase (Chad wasn't so much the reading type) and some other things. She stepped in and looked around, walking over to look at his computer desk. On it was a picture of Chad and a girl, who Sharpay guessed was his girlfriend. She smiled as she picked up the framed photo. The girl was smiling, she had perfect teeth, which was a trait that Sharpay always envied. The girl also had beautiful eyes, a light brown color with gold around the outside. Her skin was a fair brown, and in the picture she had dark hair that was put into two braided pigtails that hung over her shoulders. When she smiled she had dimples. Sharpay simply smiled again. Chad Danforth had done a good job.

Next she went into his bedroom. She figured that most things were personal in there so she tried not to look through too much of his things. She went in and the first thing she saw was a pack of condoms on the bedside table. _'Didn't need to see that'_ she thought to herself. She didn't know why that was the first thing she noticed either. She shook it off and kept looking around. Next she saw that his bed wasn't made, _'Typical guy. Doesn't care to make his bed.'_ She thought. She also started thinking about how Troy started making his bed almost every morning, since Sharpay bothers him about it. She slightly laughed when she thought of it.

She was so tempted to go over and make his bed for him, but she left it alone. A few pictures of Chad, his family, friends, and his girlfriend were hung up on the walls and set on his dresser. She was looking at them when she suddenly felt like she had to use the bathroom. She made her way out of his bedroom and down the hall until she found his bathroom. When she was done, she stood by the door for a minute to check her phone. She had a few missed calls from her mother. Tomorrow was another appointment with Doctor Green.

o.0.o.0.o.0

"Thanks for having us, man." Troy said to Chad as he slipped on his coat.

"Any time man, any time." Chad said, "Are you sure you slept alright last night on that air mattress?"

"Yeah, it was pretty comfortable actually." said Troy, helping Sharpay get her coat on, "Was it okay for you Shar?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… it was good for me." Sharpay replied seductively. She smirked at Troy, who bit his lip.

"Thanks for having us Chad, it was nice." Sharpay said, hugging him and walking out the door. Before Troy could leave, Chad stopped him and whispered, "You didn't."

Troy wiggled his eyebrows, "Thanks again man." he backhanded him lightly on the arm and closed the door behind him.

--------------------

**So…? Chapter 16 for ya. :) Hope you liked it. It was kinda hard for me to write Chad and how he would react to Troy and Sharpay together, but I thought it would be better if he just accepted it in the end. Next chapter will be Sharpay's appointment with Doctor Green. Please review! And also, I posted the second chapter to my new story 'Can You See Me Through My Tears?' and the third one should be up sometime soon too. So if you like this story, you'll like my new one too! Go check it out! But don't forget before you do that to REVIEW. :) thanks.**


	20. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer- Don't own anything..

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Seventeen: You're Not Alone _

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Sharpay giggled, ".._Oh yeah, it was good for me._" she repeated herself from what she had said at Chad's.

"Yeah, he like freaked out!" Troy laughed, looking over at Sharpay.

"We got him good." She said. She looked at Troy, who smiled and nodded, eyes focusing on the road. "..But honestly, I don't know what kind of reaction I would have if I found out my friend and his girlfriend were having sex in my living room while I was sleeping." she said.

"Yeah, true." said Troy. He looked at Sharpay, "..It would've been kinda fun for us though." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sharpay simply shook her head and faced the windshield. She couldn't help but smile though.

"Imagine if he got up to go to the bathroom and walked in on us?"

"Oh my god," said Sharpay, "Poor Chad… and poor us!" She made an embarrassed face just thinking about it.

"Poor us?" Troy looked at Sharpay, "What are you talking about, we could teach him some moves!" He grinned.

It was silent for a moment. Sharpay looked at Troy with a revolted look on her face. "..Poor Chad."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sharpay sat in the waiting room with a magazine in her hands. She tried to read it, but for once it was hard for her to pay attention to it. She was too nervous about this appointment. She looked down at the magazine to see a picture of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie and then she lifted her eyes again. It was when she flipped the page and started tapping the arm of the chair that she heard the nurse call her name.

She sat down in the examining room and answered all the nurse's questions. Then the nurse took Sharpay's weight, her temperature, and then she left the room. "Doctor Green should be right with you." She said. Sharpay nodded as she heard the door close. She hated waiting for the doctor to come in. The longer it took for the doctor to come in, the more it left her to think about her problems and get apprehensive about it. Besides, it was so boring!

With Sharpay's growing boredom and uneasiness, she really wished she could have somebody there to support her… like Troy. But of course, that could never happen, at least not until she tells him what's going on. And who knows how he'll react. Sharpay's train of thought was interrupted when Doctor Green came into the room.

"Hello Miss Evans, how nice to see you again." she greeted her with a smile.

"Oh Doctor Green, call me Sharpay." she smiled back.

"Alright then Sharpay, how have you been?"

"I've been alright I guess." Sharpay replied, shrugging slightly.

"Any mild symptoms?" the doctor asked.

Sharpay cocked her head to the side, "Like what?"

"Well, some mild HIV symptoms that are expected are skin rash, maybe some fatigue, mouth sores.." she named.

"Now that you mention it," said Sharpay, "I _have_ been feeling this weird thing on the inside of my mouth." She said, running her tongue over the inside of her cheek.

"Let me see" said Doctor Green, stepping closer to Sharpay. Sharpay opened her mouth and tilted her head back. Doctor Green pulled out an instrument for shining light into the mouth and looked into Sharpay's. "..Yes, that is what we would call a small mouth ulcer. And it looks like you're getting another one on the other side of your mouth."

"Ah, lovely." Sharpay remarked sarcastically. Doctor Green shut off the light and put the instrument back in her pocket.

"But that's all? You haven't been feeling anything else unusual?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Sharpay replied, shaking her head.

Doctor Green put two fingers on either side of Sharpay's neck, right below her ears. She rubbed there for a minute, "Hm, your glands are a little bit swollen too. It's nothing major, but I'm going to give you a prescription to a mild treatment medication. It should help with oncoming symptoms and—"

"Doctor?" Sharpay interrupted, looking down at the floor now.

"..Yes, Sharpay?"

"Um.. there _is_… something else." She looked up at the doctor, who had a slightly confused look on her face. Sharpay took a short pause and continued, "…I found out that I'm pregnant."

Doctor Green's facial expression changed. "…Oh…" she said, "Are… are you sure?"

Sharpay nodded her head and pursed her lips together.

"How long ago did you find out?" the doctor asked.

"Actually… it was yesterday." Sharpay put a palm on her forehead, recalling all the events from the past day. "I was about to head over to my parents' house when I checked my calendar. I crossed off Christmas Eve, and then I realized that it had been over a month since I had gotten my period. Then… I went out to the store and bought four different types of tests. I brought them back home, took each of them, and every..single..one… came out positive." Sharpay looked at Doctor Green.

"Hm, that's quite the Christmas present, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah—" Sharpay scoffed sarcastically.

"Well, Sharpay I must be honest with you, you _have_ put more onto your own plate." she said, nodding. "But I'm here for you. We're going to get through t his together, alright?"

Sharpay slightly smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you." she said.

"So I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy." said the Doctor.

"No, it wasn't. And I don't know what to do—"

"Does the father know?"

Sharpay swallowed and looked at the doctor for a moment. "…No. I'm just not sure how to tell him you know and… how do I know when it's the right time…" she started getting a little upset.

Doctor Green interrupted her again, stepping a little closer to Sharpay. "Sshh… I know… I know it's hard, and it's going to be hard. But if this man really loves you, you'll both feel better once you tell him. I'm sure he would want to know as soon as possible… that way he can help you in any way he can." Doctor Green rubbed Sharpay's back, who looked up at her with worried eyes. "You have to tell him, Sharpay."

Sharpay nodded, her eyes glossy with tears. "I know. …I know."

"And don't worry, I'll help you through it. Babies these days born to HIV positive mothers have the slightest chance of catching it during birth. And with the right medication, we can try to bring the percentage of the chance down even lower. Okay?"

Sharpay covered her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. She nodded her head.

"You're not alone, Sharpay. You're not alone."

----------------

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Confessions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Eighteen: Confessions_

_Dear Diary,_

_So there's been a lot going on since the last time I wrote you. I'll try not to make this entry a really long one, but please just hear me out. I had a show on Christmas Eve, which was phenomenal. That night was pretty nice; I went back to Troy's place and we had a good time, minus the fact that he tried having sex with me and I ended up faking that I was exhausted. But before we even fell asleep I was saved by the bell… well more like the phone. His mom called him when things were getting.. well.. hot and heavy. :P It wasn't all that bad though. I went and stood in the kitchen to gather my thoughts, and I could hear him talking to his mom in the other room. He was telling her how he felt about me… and it was all good things. :) So that, and the next morning started out as a pleasant Christmas. Once I went home to shower and get changed, that's when things starting going downhill._

_I was looking at my calendar and realized that I didn't have one of those little numbers in the top right hand corner, which led to me taking a trip to the drug store. I came back with a bag full of pregnancy tests. Turns out that each one of them were positive. Turns out that I'm pregnant… and I'm pretty sure that Troy's the father. Next thing was going home to my parents and face another disaster of a holiday. Dad was drunk as usual and got me all upset in front of everybody. He made a stupid remark about Troy and if he had 'knocked me up' yet. I stormed out and my little cousin followed me. I ended up spilling everything to her. Everything from my dad being an alcoholic to the fact that I'm pregnant and Troy's gonna be a daddy. She was shocked… I mean why wouldn't she be? Oh yeah, and guess what? Mom is smoking again. She's been smoking again for a while now. Who woulda thought._

_So the big picture is that I'm pregnant and sick with HIV. I guess you could say that right now my life should be crap. But I think that maybe I'll be okay… because I have Troy. I went to the doctor again and fessed up to Doctor Green that I'm pregnant. She seemed really supportive about it and she told me that she would help in any and every way that she can. Of course I believe her, she's my doctor. I really hope that she can get me through this like she says. She also advised me that I really need to tell Troy. She said that it will only make things worse if I keep it from him for too long. I mean that makes sense, right? She told me that if Troy loves me, he'll accept the fact that I'm pregnant and he'll do anything he can to help. I really hope that's the case._

_So much for trying not to make this entry a really long one. :P Sorry about that. Love always…_

_Sharpay_

Sharpay swallowed down the pill faster than she'd ever swallowed anything before. She opened up a cabinet and threw the pill bottle in the back behind a bag of cotton balls. She quietly closed the cabinet and ran to get the door. It was Troy.

"Hi!" she greeted Troy with a smile. He smiled back at her and walked a few steps closer. The next thing Sharpay knew she was being kissed by Troy, and not like a normal 'hello, nice to see you' kiss, but more like an 'I haven't seen you for months and you're the love of my life' kiss. First a little startled, Sharpay now closed her eyes and kissed Troy back. The kiss grew a little more passionate as Sharpay kicked the door closed with her foot and Troy walked forward, pushing her into the kitchen and against the counter. The two came up for a brief moment of air as Troy lifted Sharpay and set her on top of the counter. Troy's hands were on either side of Sharpay's waist, hers on the back of Troy's neck. Soon Sharpay found herself giggling against Troy's lips. She gently pulled away and opened her eyes, seeing Troy looking back at her, slightly out of breath.

"Wow…what was that about?" she asked, smiling wide.

"I dunno.." said Troy, leaning closer to her and smelling her perfume. Then he let his lips touch the skin on the side of her neck. He left soft kisses up and down Sharpay's neck, Sharpay now tilting her head to the side and giggling with pleasure.

Troy lifted his head, "I'm just in a really good mood." he whispered sweetly in Sharpay's ear, softly kissing it before making his way back down her neck.

Sharpay let out a moaning sigh. She sometimes didn't want to admit it, but she loved when Troy was in this good of a mood.

Troy wrapped Sharpay's legs around his waist and carried her off the counter. He held her close to him so she wouldn't fall and then he laid her down on the couch. When Sharpay was below Troy and could see him lifting off his shirt, she got a little worried. She gulped, trying to think the fastest she could before anything serious happened. Thoughts were running through her mind a mile a minute. Now Troy leaned over her and pleaded access into her mouth. Sharpay parted her lips because she couldn't help it, but when Troy started unbuttoning her shirt, she knew she had to take action.

"Troy," she said, muffled by his lips on hers, "D- yu haff pertishun?"

He pulled his lips from hers and lifted his head. "What?"

"Do you have protection?"

Troy stopped for a minute and looked at her, having completely forgotten to bring anything. He took a breath, "No."

Sharpay sat up and looked at him beside her. She lightly kissed him and then got up off the couch. She went into her bedroom, pretending to look for protection, which she was, but then she frantically collected any condoms she could find and threw them in the trash. Just then, Troy stepped in.

"Anything?" he asked.

Sharpay pretended to be frustrated, "Nope.." she opened up a drawer, and then another, as if she thought she might find some in there. She put her hands on her forehead and sat down on her bed. Troy came and sat next to her, enveloping her in a hug. When she turned her head to look at him, he lifted his head and kissed her gently. This kiss again grew into a longer, more passionate one. And when Troy put his hand in Sharpay's hair, slowly pushing her down so he was on top of her, she spoke up again.

"Troy, I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because the more of this that happens, the more I'm going to want to get intimate with you. And I can't do that because we don't have any protection."

Troy looked at her a little disappointed, but acceptingly.

"I'm sorry." she said. Troy nodded, taking a breath.

"It's okay," he said, "It's important to be safe. I understand." Sharpay smiled at him. "—But it's just… we never get intimate with each other. I mean there was that one night, but we were both drunk! And yeah, it was a lot of fun but…" Troy sighed, "You're really special to me Shar. I… I love you and I want us to share something that's just as special as you are."

Sharpay felt as if she was about to cry. She smiled with glossy eyes and put a hand in the back of Troy's hair. "Do you really love me?" she leaned closer, "Or are you just trying to get into my pants?" she laughed a little.

Troy pressed his forehead against Sharpay's so they were nose to nose. He spoke softly, almost a whisper. "No… no Shar, that's not it." he sounded sincere, his emotions coming out with his words. "I mean, sure, our physical relationship is pretty strong… you're beautiful.."

Sharpay smiled, closing her eyes as she listened to his voice.

"..But the way you make me feel is incredible. You're smart, you keep me in line, I can talk to you and you understand me. You're fun… a little frisky…"

Sharpay giggled at this.

"…And I just want to spend every day with you." he said.

Sharpay opened her eyes again and let a single tear fall.

"Why are you crying?" Troy asked.

Sharpay looked him in the eye, "…I love you too."

---------------

**Don't forget to review! You know you wanna click that button!!!!**


	22. Signs

**(ALRIGHT PEOPLE I WANNA BREAK 200 REVIEWS BY THE TIME I GET TO THE END OF THIS STORY! SO LETS TRY TO GET IT TO LIKE 180 FOR NOW!!! IS THAT OK? …PLEASE? LOL I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

Disclaimer: Did you ever realize how sad it is that we're writing all these stories about HSM, only being able to dream about owning it? (Sigh) …

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Nineteen: Signs_

"Maybe I should tell him

how I feel about him

Maybe he will get it

He might understaaaand

Oh, no no

Maybe I should confess

Maybe I should own up

to the things that I've been hiding

Maybe soon I'll be confiding

innnnnnnnnnn..

him.

Maybe I should tell him

Maybe I should say

all the things that scream to me

inside my head that make me crazy

Maybe he will kiss me

Maybe he will smile

Maybe he will take my pain awayyyyyyyyy

If I tell him finally

I hope at last that he will see

how much that he should be with me

toniiiiiiiiiiiiiight..

But no matter what

(If he runs away)

No matter what

(He has nothing to say)

No matter what

(If he leaves me for good)

oOoOo oOooOo

I know I've gotta let him know

I've gotta let my feelings show

what's been eating my heart

(eating my heart)

what just tears me apart

(tears me apart)

I've gotta let out what is making me feel this wayyyyyyyy

before it's too laaaaaaaaaate…

Maybe he will run away

or maybe he'll be here to stay

and maybe I will here him say

"Iiiiiit's ooooooo-kayyyyyyyy"

…Maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe it'll be ookayyyyyyyy"

Sharpay smiled widely at the audience as she breathed in and out. As she looked around at everyone she was thinking. She was thinking about how much that song relates to her situation with Troy. Although Minnie wants to tell Richard that she has feelings for him and Sharpay wants to tell Troy that she's pregnant… it still pretty much screams out "Tell him!". Sharpay began to walk off the stage as her scene ended. _'That must have been why I sounded so good on that song…'_ she thought.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Sharpay are you alright?" her co-star asked her, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" she looked at the girl.

"I asked if you were alright… you were kind of just staring out into space and you look upset." she said.

Sharpay looked down at her vanity and back up at the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"You sure?"

Sharpay nodded, giving the girl an "Mhm" before she sent her out of the dressing room. Once the girl left, Sharpay stood up and shut the door. She sat back down in the chair that said **Sharpay Evans** on the back of it and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black eyeliner was slightly smudged and some of her face makeup had been sweated off. She cleaned her face with a wipe and put her head in her hands. It had been a good show. Then why was she so miserable and confused?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_She let the tears flow down her cheeks, stinging the skin on her face as she hugged him tightly. She never thought she would ever see him again. And now she never wanted to let him go. She felt him run his hand through her hair, then he moved away to look at her. He smiled. Although she was crying so much, she smiled the biggest smile she ever had. She ran into his arms again, feeling his embrace as he squeezed her tight. She could smell him. This familiar smell that she had almost forgotten. She couldn't believe this was happening as she was taking it all in._

"_Shar, you have to tell him." he said._

"_Huh?" she wiped a few tears._

_He looked at her like he knew exactly what he was talking about and he wasn't going to give up on it. "You have to tell Troy. I know that you're scared. You're scared of what will happen. You're scared that he will run away from responsibility and never want to see you again. But we both know Troy… and he wouldn't do that. He **won't** do that, Shar. He loves you."_

"_But how—"_

"_How I know isn't important. What's important is that you tell Troy what's going on. He'll thank you for it and believe me… you'll be happier once you do."_

_Sharpay nodded. "I know." she breathed._

"_I believe in you, Shar. I believe in you. You're going to be a wonderful mother, and Troy might not be half bad as a dad." he smiled._

_She smiled back at him and laughed a little. "Yeah he is pretty great isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, he is. I never thought my little sister would end up with Troy Bolton but hey, things change. Miracles happen."_

_Sharpay smiled again. She rubbed her left arm with her right hand a little. She just couldn't get over the fact that she was looking at her brother again. He was standing in front of her, looking as good as he ever had. She had missed him so much._

"_I've been watching you Shar. You've been staying pretty strong through all of this. I only wish that I could be there with you to help and stay by your side. But now you have Troy. You don't need me. He'll do a good job of taking care of you."_

"_But I **do** need you Ryan. I love Troy, but nobody could ever replace you." Tears started to fall from her eyes again, thinking about how unhappy she had been when she lost her brother. "I… I've missed you so much." She ran into his arms again at this. He held her tight and kissed her head. He let out a breath as she cried on his shoulder._

"_Hey.. hey.." he lifted her chin. "You're gonna stain my shirt."_

_Sharpay looked at him and laughed, remembering how her brother had been known for his clean, sharp taste in clothes. "Sorry.." she said, wiping off his shoulder. She looked up at him into his deep dark eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." she said._

"_Oh Shar you may not be able to see me but I'm there.." he said to her, touching the side of her face. "I'm always there. You can talk to me whenever you want. I'm a good listener." He winked. "And sometimes… I'll even come visit you when you're asleep."_

_Ryan touched the tip of Sharpay's nose and kissed her forehead. When she looked up, he was gone. He had just… evaporated. Now she was alone in a big empty space. It was like she was in a big white sky without any clouds._

_Sharpay's breathing grew quicker and sharper. She looked to her left, to her right, and behind her. There was no Ryan._

"_**RYAN!!!**" She called out, spinning in circles, looking around frantically. "**Ryan come back!!! Stay with me!**" Tears started pouring from her eyes. They were uncontrollable and she just couldn't stop. Her eyes were burning and everything was fuzzy. "Ryan.." she called out weakly. As everything continued spinning she heard the faint voice of her brother coming from a distance, "I believe in you…" _

Sharpay jolted up in her bed, covered in tears. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat, and her face and neck were still dripping from the salty tears she had let out in her dream. There was nothing else she could do but put her head in her hands and sob. She could barely even breath; her chest was going in and out a mile a minute, as was her heart beat. She looked up, her eyes still glossed over with tears. And for a moment, she swore she could have seen the faint figure of her brother standing there in the dark. But when she blinked it was gone.

-----------------

**About the song in the beginning, it's not a real song. It's a song I made up off the top of my head, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. I didn't even plan on there being a song in this chapter. I just kind of… did it! In my head the song sounded pretty Broadway, and I thought it might be a good idea for one of Sharpay's songs to relate to her situation with Troy… to get her thinking a little more. Tell me what you thought about this chapter in your REVIEW! Thanks for reading!!!!!!! Don't forget I wanna break 200 pleeeeeaaseeee :)**


	23. Nanny Susie

**Hello all :P Thank you for your reviews and your support, as I usually say in every chapter. But I really do appreciate everything, so there's no waste of words. :) Of course, I didn't get to the 200 reviews that I wanted, which disappoints me a little, but I'll deal. Maybe after this chapter it'll bump up a little. Enjoy this _LONG_ chapter!**

------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_The Diary Of A Broadway Star_

_Chapter Twenty: Nanny Susie _

Sharpay knew she had to take a step forward. She had to be strong and take responsibility. She knew just what she had to do… but she needed to talk to somebody first. Sharpay felt like she couldn't quite do this alone, and there was really only one other soul that she could turn to.

Sharpay stepped up to the front door of the pretty suburban house. She knocked and then looked around at the perfectly planted and colorful flowers around the front steps as she was waiting for someone to answer the door. Soon enough she was standing in front of a familiar face that she hadn't seen in years, and a smiling face at that.

"Sharpay? Is that you?" The woman asked. She stood at the doorway in a long lilac skirt and an off-white apron. She was just getting some creases and wrinkles in her face, and despite her signs of aging she glowed just as much as she ever did. She had some flour on her hands as if she had just been cooking, and she stood facing Sharpay with the most loving and welcoming smile.

"Nanny Susie! Hi!" Sharpay responded, leaning forward to hug her. She smiled as she stepped back in place and looked at the woman. The woman's smile took up even more of her face once she fully realized who was standing at her door.

"Well come in! Come in, it's so nice to see you!" she gestured for Sharpay to enter her house. She closed the door behind her as Sharpay respectively took off her shoes at the door. Sharpay then kicked them to the side and followed her into the kitchen.

"I hope I'm not barging in on you or anything. I looked you up because I wanted to visit, and I'm really glad that I got the right address." said Sharpay.

"No, of course you're not barging in! I'm so happy to see you! Have a seat! Sit down!" She said, rushing over to where she had been cooking before. Sharpay did as she was told and pulled a chair out for herself at the kitchen table. Susie washed her hands in the sink and tucked the bag of flour away in a cabinet. "So how are you? Honey, you've grown to be a _beautiful_ lady." she said.

"Aww, thank you!" Said Sharpay, "I'm okay I guess. Wow it's been _so_ long since I saw you last. I mean, I know you came to Ryan's wake but I barely got to talk to you there!"

"I know!" Susie sat down at the table across from Sharpay, "I mean, no matter what, I'll always remember you as the little girl running around in a pink skirt and a ponytail singing little songs and dancing around like there was no tomorrow." She laughed and smiled at the thought, "God I miss those days."

Sharpay giggled at the memories. "And you will always be my nanny." She smiled. "Um, do you think you have a little while to sit and talk with me?" she asked.

"Of course baby, anything you need. Tell me what's on your mind."

Sharpay sat and looked at the face of this woman. This woman who took care of her for years and years since as long as she could remember. This woman was more like a mother to her than her actual mother. She was always around and taught her new things. She helped her with problems, even in her early teenage years. And as a little girl, she even used to teach her a few silly Greek words, since she always was a very traditional Greek. She had all the love of a million men in her heart, as she always used to say.

"Well, to be honest with you Susie, I've gotten myself into a little trouble. Actually… a lot of trouble."

"Oh dear," she said.

Sharpay continued, "And there's really nobody else that I can talk to, considering my brother's gone, I've turned against my mother, I've _never_ been able to speak to my father seriously, my Grandmother is senile…"

Susie laughed a little at this. Now she laid her hand on top of Sharpay's, concerned for her and what she was about to say.

Sharpay exhaled. "You're the only one I could ever really turn to."

Susie smiled. "What is it dear?"

"You see, there's this guy…"

"Of course…" she smiled a little.

"…I used to go to high school with him. Now, about six years later, we found each other in the city and we started to date." She sighed, "One night, we had a little too much to drink and ended up… well……going a _little_ too far. I know he wore protection but I guess it didn't work because a month later I was late for my period. I got _four_ pregnancy tests that night, and every one came out positive. I even got tested at the doctor and it's official." she said, moving her eyes up to meet Susie's.

"Oh my.." she said.

"Yeah.."

"My Sharpay has really grown up!" She said with tears in her eyes, rubbing the side of Sharpay's face.

Sharpay smiled slightly, but she was still scared. "But Nanny… there's one more thing."

Susie looked at Sharpay seriously, awaiting the rest.

"I'm sick." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm _really_ sick. I have HIV disease." Sharpay nervously put her hand up to her mouth and slightly bit on her fingernail. Her eyes started to tear.

"Oh Sharpay…" Susie said softly in sympathy. "When did you find out?"

Sharpay slightly gulped. "I found out that I was sick _before_ I got pregnant. And I've just been living with it for so long. Everything just piled up on my shoulders and I've been keeping it a secret! I mean in the back of my mind the truth is just killing me!" Sharpay started to cry now. Her face had turned pink and her mouth turned down into a frown. She turned her head to the side, ashamed of herself.

"Oh no, honey don't cry come here." Susie said softly, pulling Sharpay into a hug. She embraced Sharpay's head lying on her chest as if she was a child again. Sharpay was crying in her arms. "Shh sh sh sh shh…" She rocked her back and forth now, Sharpay feeling so weak and ashamed. It was so pathetic that she was crying in the arms of her nanny as if she was five years old again, but she didn't care. She needed to cry. She only had the right to be weak in the state she was in.

Now Sharpay slowly pulled away and sat back in her seat. She wiped her eyes and pulled herself together enough to be able to speak again. "Nanny, I love him. I really do. And I think he loves me too!"

"That's great honey."

"But I'm just so afraid to tell him, you know? What if he runs away, what if, what if he never wants to have anything to do with me again? Then I'll be alone and sick with a baby. I can't… I can't handle that. I don't wanna lose him either." She looked up at her, "Susie, what do I do?" she almost cried again.

"Well the first thing you need to do is stop crying. Pull yourself together or you'll just make him and you'll make yourself more nervous."

"I know"

"Now, this guy loves you?"

"Well, he hasn't actually said it yet, but the way he is around me, it really seems like he does! I mean, the things he does for me, the way he talks to me, the way he kisses me, the way he _looks _at me. I can just see it in his eyes."

Susie smiled.

"…And the day after we made that mistake, I walked up to him, frantic, and I yelled at him to tell me if he used protection. I was _so_ nervous, but he calmed me down so easily… and he looked into my eyes and said that he wanted to be with me." said Sharpay.

"Well it sounds like this guy's really got a thing for you. What's his name?"

"Troy."

"Oh," Susie smiled, "Is this the certain Troy that I remember you always coming home and telling me about? The Troy that was 'so cute' with 'the most beautiful blue eyes'? The basketball hottie that my little Sharpay always had a crush on?" Her face lit up, as did Sharpay's.

She looked down in slight embarrassment and grinned. She nodded and picked her head up again. "That's him." She smiled.

"Well well well! Good for you Sharpay, you nailed East High's…"

"..Hottie Super Bomb!" They said in unison, Sharpay nodding her head.

Susie laughed. "Aaahh that's my little girl." she smiled, "And you really love him?"

"I really do." Sharpay said, seriously. "And it's not just puppy love this time. Trust me, I love him for more than just his looks. …Although his looks are quite the bonus." she smiled.

"You love him enough to be your _'baby daddy'_?" Susie stifled a laugh.

Sharpay threw her head back, "Okay… I'm sorry but you _really_ don't sound right saying that." She laughed.

"Don't I know it." said Susie, "I thought you would like that one."

Sharpay finished laughing, "But I do love him. Enough for him to… father my child." she nodded.

"Then you've gotta have faith in him baby. If he really loves you, then he'll be by your side through it all. It may be scary… for the _both_ of you. But just break it to him gently, and be confident in yourself. If he sees that you're decently ready for this, then good chances are he'll step up to bat. Then, you've just gotta hope for the best from there."

"But what should I say to him?" Sharpay asked anxiously.

"Trust your gut and say what comes straight from the heart." she shrugged. "That's really all I can tell you."

Sharpay nodded and took a breath.

"And also, you have to make sure the timing is right. Gradually get into the conversation, but at the same time, don't drag it out because it'll come off as an even bigger deal to him and he might freak out."

Sharpay nodded once more and looked up at Nanny Susie. She smiled. "Thank you so much for everything Nanny." She hugged her and stood up.

"You're leaving?" she asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I wish I could stay, but I have to prepare myself. I'm telling him tonight." she said.

"Oh. Ok well good luck then. Tell me how it goes; my number's listed if you want to call me any time."

Sharpay and Susie stood by the door, Sharpay getting her coat on and ready to leave. Susie opened the door for her and hugged her once more. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Just remember everything we talked about. Speak from your heart. Love will light the way."

"You're so cheesy." Sharpay joked.

"I know." Susie smiled and stopped Sharpay before she went down the front steps. "Oh, Sharpay! I really hope everything goes well. Let's pray for a wonderful pregnancy!" She crossed her fingers.

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you, I'll need it!" She looked at her. "Susie… how would you like to be the baby's Godmother?"

Susie didn't say anything for a moment. She put her hand up to her heart and grinned. She just beamed. "Sharpay, I would be honored."

"Good, because there's no better person that I'd rather have there for my baby." Sharpay smiled. The wind slightly blew her hair. She turned and continued walking to her car. She heard Susie call out 'goodbye' in Greek, and she waved as she got into her car and drove away.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"You're looking exceptionally beautiful tonight." He said as he smiled at her, twirling the skinny part of his wine glass between his fingers.

She looked at him. He looked as gorgeous as ever. His skin was smooth and bronze, his hair was perfectly shaggy and muddled, his eyes sparkled that ocean blue just as flawlessly as they always had. He was the love of her life.

"You look great too." she said, not being able to help but grin giddily. With that, Troy flashed Sharpay his own pearly whites, leaving Sharpay weak in the knees, as they always had. It was a good thing they were already sitting down. "This food isn't bad either." Sharpay said, piercing her fork through a piece of food on her plate.

"It was really good." Troy agreed. He looked down at the emptiness of his own plate, for he had finished his a long time ago. That's how good it was. He downed some of the wine in his glass. "I'm thinking we're gonna need to get another bottle of _liquor._" He said teasingly, putting emphasis on the word that he found to be fancy. He got up and went to get another bottle.

Sharpay giggled, inwardly telling herself that she needed to get things going. After Troy came back and sat down with the new bottle, pouring himself and Sharpay another glass, she began talking. "Troy… I invited you here tonight to cook you an amazing dinner, which, might I say it was… But I also invited you here because I have something to tell you."

Troy looked at Sharpay. He put his glass down. "Okay… What is it babe?"

Sharpay took a breath. "On Christmas Day, I left your place to go home and get ready to head off to my parents' house, remember?" Troy nodded, "Well I got home and took a shower, got dressed, but then I suddenly realized something. I realized that I was… late… for that month."

"Oh," Troy sat up straight in his chair.

"So I quickly ran to the store and got a few tests, just to be safe. I got home and took the tests right away. Then I impatiently waited for the results and it turns out that……I'm pregnant." Sharpay finished her story on a straight forward note and sat with her eyes on the table, waiting for a reaction from Troy.

--------------------------

**end.**

**NOW THAT YOU'RE DONE, GO TO MY PROFILE RIGHT AWAY AND GO TO THE YOUTUBE LINK! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT, GO!!!**


	24. Important AN

A/N: **Hey everyone… (Although I'm not too sure who everyone is anymore) I'd just like to say that I don't blame you if you've given up on me or if you're angry that I haven't updated. I think it's pretty obvious that I am probably **_**the**_** worst updater. Ever. However, I hope you all know that I do love to write. Well…. I used to anyway. Now that I look back at everything I've written, I realize how much I truly do love these stories… and how much I love Troy and Sharpay together. **

**I am truly sorry that I left you all hanging. To be completely honest, I don't even know who I'm speaking to at the moment. There probably isn't anyone left. All the great, true Troypay/High School Musical Fans have probably moved on like I've been starting to. And it kind of makes me sad. **

**I rarely ever come onto anymore, so, who am I to even talk? I don't know who's still around… who still reads and/or writes great Troypay fanfics… who appreciates them like we all used to….**

**So I have a proposition. All of you who were, and are still fans of my stories, (like **_**The Diary Of A Broadway Star**_**, **_**Can You See Me Through My Tears**_**, and **_**Guilty Pleasures**_**) who forgive me and would still like for me to continue writing them, I hope that you will review this note and let me know that there's even a reason worth writing for. **

**I also know that throughout the time that I haven't been writing, a few new people here and there have been reading and reviewing my stories, and putting me on their favorites/alert list, hoping that I update soon. I'm sorry to all of you who I have disappointed.**

**So everybody who still comes around this site and would care even the slightest bit that I come back and continue writing, **_**please, please**_** just send me a review. Anything. It doesn't matter what you say. I just want to know if I should even bother.**

**I miss this site.**

**And I realize that now, I'm making **_**way**_** too big of a deal out of this. And I should probably stop my babbling. Sorry guys.**

**Just… let me know. (:**

**And if it ends up that not many people care, and if I don't end up continuing to write here… thanks to all of you who have ever supported me and/or read my stories and enjoyed them. Nothing has ever felt better than when somebody enjoyed reading something that I enjoyed writing. Thank you to everybody who has been incredibly patient with me also. I've had a lot of fun writing. (:**

Sincerely, Iris.


End file.
